


New lease on life

by iceman_comet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceman_comet/pseuds/iceman_comet
Summary: Take place after season 3, it serves as an alternate season 4 and has minor spoilers for it.Kara has rebuilt her life and thinks that she has it all finally, but when an event threatens to take everything away from her she has to decide what she really wants in life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A word of warning before talking about the story, this is my first fanfic and English is not my first language, I also don't work with a beta because I'm too shy to discuss my work with someone, so if there are too many faults or it's too bad you can tell me in the comments.
> 
> Now a few words about the story, like a lot of fans of karamel I was disappointed and angry after the finale so I came with different scenarios in my head to bring back Mon-El, this is one of my ideas. There's a temporary love interest for Kara at the beginning but it's brief and necessary for the story.  
> We'll catch up with Mon-El very soon as for the reunion it'll take a little while because there are a lot of elements to put in place before I can begin the real story I want to tell
> 
> And now that I said what I have to say, good reading.

It had been nearly a year since Supergirl had defeated Reign and saved earth once again and for Kara things went going very well. It was a strange feeling for the daughter of Krypton, being happy and optimistic about life, since the day she had landed on the planet she was used to loss and was expecting for every happy thing happening in her life to have something bad happen the other way. She had found a loving family with the Danvers but it came at the cost of Jeremiah’s freedom, she found strength and courage in Supergirl and had to fight and lose her aunt Astra, she found true love for the first time in Mon-El and had to sacrifice him to save earth, When she found him back and gained hope again it was just to have her heart broken after finding out that he had moved on and married another woman. When she finally stopped Reign she thought for one brief moment that she could have it all, her family, her love, her life as kara Danvers and Supergirl but things weren’t meant to be this way for Kara Zor-El, they all had duties, responsibilities and these duties took them far away from each other, Mon-El in the future, Alura on Argos and her here on earth.

It was difficult at the beginning, having to say goodbye again but it was different this time, Kara didn’t have to mourn because she knew that Mon-El, Winn, and Alura were alive and well fighting the same fight as her to make the world better in any way they could. It had been ten months and she could say without lying that she was happy, she had Alex, Jonn, James, Lena, she was surrounded by friends and family making her feel loved and she worked hard every day to make herself worthy of this love both as Kara and Supergirl.

As Supergirl things weren’t easy every day, a new group called the sons of liberty had taken over Cadmus and used every technic possible to demonize aliens, divide humans and investigate fear everywhere. They staged attentats and try to make aliens look responsible, kidnap, torture innocent people, these people were ready to do anything necessary but Kara had hope on her side and she knew that just like Lilian Luthor and everybody else before she would find a way to triumph and unite people behind her.

As Kara Danvers things were going even better, her series of articles exploring the life of aliens in a world where they are discriminated and regularly feared by people had brought a lot of praises and a nice promotion for Kara, she even had her own intern now with Nia who she had taken under her wing. The best was still to come though, she had identified, or was petty sure she had, the leader of the sons of Liberty a certain Ben Lockwood, a smarmy politician who had used the anti-alien feels to rise in the ranks and was said to have major presidential ambitions. He had been very careful to not let direct links between him and the sons of liberty but Kara had been patiently mounting a major record of evidence against him and she was ready to publish it very soon and make him fall once and for all.

And if it wasn’t enough, work wasn’t the only domain where Kara was doing very well, there was also … Kara’s phone rang and broke her out of her reverie  
“ Hi Matt, sorry I was working on a big article and forgot to call you”  
“Don’t worry I’was working too and I don’t want to brag but once my story is out people will only talk my article,”  
“Sure, you can dream, Catco has only one rising star and her name is Kara Danvers.”  
“We’ll see Danvers, we’ll see. So I was calling you for tonight, plans have changed and I’m holding our little romantic dinner at my apartment if you’re okay with it,”  
“O course I am, are you’re sure you’re fine? You sound a little weird.” Matt was usually the type of man very confident in himself to not say pretentious, he sounded surprisingly nervous for one.  
“Everything is fine, I’m just eager to see you tonight, I have big plans, you’ll see.”  
“I can’t wait too, see you tonight.”  
“See you tonight Danvers.”

Matt Rubel was a journalist at Catco too, he had been hired by Lena just a few weeks after the fight with Reign. The two had begun as rivals fighting for the same scoops, it didn’t help that Matt wasn’t as enamored by Supergirl than the rest of National City and considered that Kara’s special relationship with the woman of steel was a cheat. She originally saw him as pretentious and self-absorbed but after working with him on a case she had to admit that there was more to him and she had misjudged him, maybe she had a type after all. She wasn’t the only one to have her mind changed by this affair as the day after Matt brought breakfast to her desk, an article with their two names on it and a demand for a date which she didn’t see coming at all. She refused the date the first time, getting back into the dating game, mixing work and love, dating a human and hiding a part of who she is, taking the risk to be hurt, it just felt too much especially after everything that happened with Mon-El. But Matt was nothing but persistent when his mind was set on something, he brought breakfast at her desk every day of the week and by the fifth try Kara finally said yes. She never had to regret her decision as six months later she was in a happy, loving relationship in what felt like an eternity.

With her day of work done kara left Catco and Supergirl landed on the DEO balcony where her sister was waiting for her.  
“Hey sis, how are things at Catco?”  
“Not much to signal, I haven’t seen much of Lena lately, she pass most of her time at L-Corp and James is keeping us busy with the sons of liberty. Talking about that, any news on Lockwood?”  
“No, we have a surveillance team on him following him everywhere but so far he didn’t slip,” the older Danvers passed her hand over face, Kara could see how tired she was, being the new head of the DEO was more difficult than she thought. She knew that Alex missed the field, the job came with a lot of new sources of stress: longer hours, more responsibilities and what Alex hated the most, bureaucracy, Jonn forgot to tell her how much of the job is devoted to filling papers and endlessly debating with other head of agencies and politics. The job had taken so much from Alex recently that she had to postpone her plans of adoption which broke a little Kara’s heart who only wanted the best for her sister.  
“We’ll get him soon, are you going home? You look exhausted,”  
“I just have a little more to do, and you? Big plans tonight, right?”  
“Yeah dinner at Matt’s place, he looked weirdly stressed I’m not sure why,” Alex could see her sister fidgeting with her hands and moving her head.  
“I’m sure it’s nothing he’s crazy about you, he’s not the only one who looks stressed, you have something to say?”  
Kara raised her head and looked directly at Alex, “ You’re right, things are going well with Matt, it has been six months now, I’m happy and I think it’s time to stop lying and tell him that I am Supergirl”  
Alex was not expecting this, even if she knew her sister was happy, Kara was the type of person who liked to take her time especially with earth-shattering decisions like this. “Are you’re sure? Your life will change forever after you tell him the truth.”  
“I know that I take a big risk, that it could break our relationship and I know that it will have consequences for you too that’s why I’m telling you. But, Alex, I want to live my life at the fullest, to not hide an important part of myself from the people I care about, that’s why I have to tell him the truth”  
Alex walked closer to her sister and put her hand on her arm, “ Kara I only want you to be happy and if you think that’s what you need to do then I support you.”  
Kara took her sister in a hug, “Thank you Alex, I love you”, she walked toward the edge of the balcony, looking one last time at Alex before taking off.  
“Good luck Sis.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Port of National City

“ Welcome to the united states comrade,”  
“Is it safe to meet?”  
“Don’t worry, these idiots believe that I’m having a nice dinner with my family,” Ben Lockwood exited from the shadows to meet his contact, “So where is this wonder I’ve been promised?”  
“Follow me” The man led lockwood to a boat docked nearby, “I’ve been taking care of her for nearly a year, teaching everything she needed and now she’s the perfect soldier” The men entered a room where a blond woman was waiting, standing in the middle. Lockwood was stunned by the spectacle in front of his eyes, she was exactly like her.  
“So what are you going to do exactly with her?”  
“End Supergirl forever”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is on a big date, agent liberty proceeds with his plan

_Matt’s apartment_

Kara arrive at Matt’s apartment at the dawn of the sun, her conversation with Alex had helped calm her nerves, that and stopping a particularly stupid group of robbers who still believed that guns were an effective way to attack Supergirl. 

Her double identity was something that she always had troubles dealing with, from Adam to Lena it had costed her potential relationships and put in jeopardy her friendships, even today after years of being Supergirl she still didn’t know how to balance the two. With Lena things had never fully recovered from the episode with Reign and the kryptonite, Lena had kept a major distrust of Supergirl which meant that now half of theirs conversations involved Lena complaining about her alter ego to a helpless Kara who had to suffer in silence.

Kara had always justified her decision to hide the truth by the fact that she was protecting Lena but deep down she knew that if she really trusted her friend she would have already told her and that because of this decision she had a big responsibility in the current cold state of their relations.  
It’s with this thought in mind that she had decided to tell the truth to Matt, if she really wanted to give an honest go at a relationship, she couldn’t let Supergirl interfere between the two of them, she had to do what terrified her the most, open herself completely to another human being without any restrictions

When Kara opened the door, she was filled with wonder at what she found, the table was ready for two with a rose in the middle, a combination of her favorite chinese meals waiting to be served while Matt was in the kitchen preparing the rest of the meal, yes, she could feel it it was going to be a special night.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

A group of three robbers was fleeing from the scene of the crime they just committed, it was supposed to an easy job, grab the money during the transfer and leave immediately, no risks, no damages if this wasn't for this guard wanting to play hero. Now they were hiding in a narrow pathway with blood on their hands when they heard a big sound behind them, the blond woman landed and took their guns before they even had the time to raise them. They found themselves petrified in front of this cold, emotionless stare.

“We’re sorry Supergirl, we didn’t mean to shoot, he attacked us, we didn’t want to kill him”

She stayed motionless, not moving, not opening her mouth, just staring at them for a long time before finally speaking, “ Which one of you shot him?”

The gangsters refused to respond provoking an impatience in the woman who kept staring at them while taping her fingers against her crossed arms.Suddenly her eyes lightened with a ferocious blue,

“I said which one of you shot him? Last chance.”

Two of the men incapable of moving and stuttering pointed their fingers at the man in the middle and before they had the chance to say anything, their friend fall to the ground, a terrible blue light going right through his chest.

“I change the rules, now the punishment for murder is death, tell that to all your friends and colleagues in the middle, this is how I’ll treat all of you.”

And with that, she took off leaving the two criminals more scared than they had ever been in their life.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

The dinner had been very nice, the food was delicious, they had talked about their current investigations and laughed about the newest catastrophe caused by Eve’s replacement. Behind their laughs, Kara could feel some awkwardness and nervousness on both sides, she was not the only one with something important in mind tonight. As they moved towards the couch glasses in their hands she decided it was time to begin,

“Thank you for tonight, it was wonderful”

“What can I say, the best for my girl.”

“There’s something I need to tell you …” The two began to talk at the same time and stopped then chuckled, after a moment Matt decided to take the parole this time,

“If you don’t mind I’d like to begin because there’s something I’ve been holding for some time and if I don’t say it soon I may explode from all the stress I feel.”

Kara wasn’t sure if she should feel worried or reassured by this tone but she let him continue, “ Of course go on”

“We’ve been together for six months now and I think it has been great, at least I hope so”

“It has been great, I assure you.”

“Good, good, what I want to tell you, what I’ve trying to tell you for a long time is that Kara Danvers …” Matt pulled at this moment a key on showed it to kara. “I love you, I’m in love you and I’m ready to take the next step in our relationship if you are.”

“I wasn’ t expecting that …”

“I know that moving in together is too fast for some but I’m sure of my feelings for you and I know I can make you happy.”

“I think I’m overwhelmed, it’s a lot to take on, moving in it’s a big step, a big responsibility, I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

“Is it really just that Kara?”

“What are you talking about? I don’t know what you mean.”

“I ‘m not stupid, I noticed that you never told me you loved me or you never use this word at all when talking about me.”

“That’s not true … I … I care about you a lot, you know that,”

“Kara, you use I care when talking about a friend or a pet, not when talking about a person you feel ready to pass the rest of your days with! Just answer this simple question, do you love me or not.”

Kara was already crying by this point, the night had turned so badly, she tried to slow down her breathing and looked directly in his eyes, that’s when she knew.

“I’m sorry Matt, I can’t tell you the words you want to hear, I care a lot about you but I’m not in love, I’m so sorry.”

She could see how devastated he was and there was nothing she could do to help him , she caressed his hand and tried to give him one last kiss but he turned his head to avoid her.

“I should go”

“Yes you should”

And with this sentence, she stood up and went to the door, she opened it and turned one last time toward him. “I’m so sorry, this wasn’t my plan when i came tonight, I never wanted any of this, I don’t think I even realized how I felt about you.”

“I wished you had realized that earlier”

“Me too, Goodbye Matt”, She needed fresh air so she went immediately towards the roof and took off in the air incapable of stopping her tears. Tonight was the night she was supposed to tell him about her biggest secret, to let him in her life, instead she had been incapable of saying she loved him and their relationship had disintegrated in just a few minutes. She really needed to talk to someone.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ben Lockwood was standing on this rooftop admiring his city, National City was a city he used to be proud of before they submit to aliens and treat them as their gods. Humans had become weak, dependent, but it was going to change very soon.

He didn’t even flinch when the woman with her red cape landed in front of him, he didn’t know by what kind of miracle she existed, but she was perfect, identical in every respect. This unexpected gift had been presented to him by a contact in Russia where she was found and he was going to use her to ruin the reputation of the so-called woman of steel.

He continued to look at the silent woman, “ You did a good job today, it’s going to bring attention to her, tomorrow begin the real work, you will follow her everywhere, learn everything about her, who she is, what she likes, who she loves. Become her and use it to destroy her pieces by pieces, when we’ll be done I promise you’ll be the only Supergirl left.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Alex had received a phone call from her sister asking to come just ten minutes ago but by her trembling voice, she knew something was wrong and she got confirmation when she opened her door to find Kara with eyes reddened from having cried too much.

“What has he done to you? Do I have to kill him?”

“ No it’s all my fault, he told me that he was falling in love with me and wanting me to move in with him but he when he said that I only felt… gratitude I guess, that’s not what you should feel with someone you really love.”

”Maybe you were just shocked and scared, are you sure?”

“Yes I am, I want to really fell in love, to feel special, I want the whole thing, the craziness, the exaltation, the …. Butterflies in the stomach,” she couldn’t help herself and let a grin briefly appear while thinking to the last time she used these words.”Alex I know you must think that I’m a child who believes in fairy tales but I don’t want to settle for someone just because it feels nice to be loved and if I believe in all these things it’s because I already felt them and I want to feel it again”

“I understand what you’re saying Kara, I may not be a big romantic like you but I know what it feels like to be truly in love, I had that with Maggie and I would give anything to have it again”

“Do you think I will find that again?”

“Of course Kara, I promise you, you will find the right person and you’ll fall madly in love”

“And if there was only one person for me and I already let my chance pass?”

“Personally I want to believe there’s more than one person for everybody or our chances to be happy would be very low but if Mon-El is really the one for you then I know you’ll find a way to get him back because you Kara Danvers are the most stubborn person I know and when you really want something you always find a way to get it.”

Her talk with Alex had at least the merit to calm down Kara and make her feel more at ease with what had just happened.

Alex took her in a big sisterly hug, “do you want to pass the night here, maybe you shouldn’t stay alone.”

“No it’s okay, I feel better now, thank you for everything Alex, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

This night before sleeping, Kara pulled out her old relics from Krypton and began praying to Rao, last year she had found her way back toward her religion, it had helped her find peace in a time of trouble and she had kept her habit since then. She hoped that once again her gods would help her find the right path.

\-----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot to the people who left comments and kudos, it means a lot
> 
> As I said previously Matt was a very brief love interest and now their relationship is already dead, he won't play much of a role in the future  
> For the russian kara, I suspect that I'm not very far from what the writers are planning, this season is about fear is using her to make people fear Supergirl makes sense.
> 
> Next chapter we're going to the 31st century!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Mon-El and Winn's life in the 31st century where things are not going well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the kuddos and the comments
> 
> In others news I haven't watched last season's finale but watched the premiere, it will never be the same without Mon-El but it was pretty good

_31st Century_

It had been a very long year for Winn, Mon-El and everybody in the legion, a year marked by a lot of fights, pain, sacrifice and death, too many deaths.

The both of them were coming back from a mission on Wanthu, Mon-El had insisted that it was a simple retcon mission and he didn’t need anybody else for such a simple mission but Winn didn’t want to leave his friend alone and had convinced to take him with him to take care of the cruiser while he was on the ground.

Winn turned his head toward his friend who was as always these days silent, concentrated, his features tense. One would be led to believe that a man from the 21st century would have a lot more difficulties adapting to a new century than the man who already passed seven years but it didn’t feel true in their case. It’s not to say that everything was easy for Winn, losing his friends and mother with barely the time to say goodbye had been a shock. Imra and the rest of the legion had been as welcoming as they could and Winn was thankful to them for all their efforts but he was overwhelmed with everything he had to learn about a new world while trying at the same time to match the expectations of a group who expected him to help a save an entire galaxy.

He tried to stay as close as he could to Mon-El but the daxamite had his own problems to deal with, it wasn’t just about Brainiac, from aliens committing banal crimes to preserve peace between planets and fighting intergalactic threats, the legion was an exceptionally busy organization and as their leader Mon-El insisted on being involved with the most cases possible. It was easy for Winn to see that this hyperactivity was Mon-El’s way of coping with the loss of Kara because he had seen her doing the exact same thing last year, he tried to engage his friend and tell him that he was there for him but he would just brush off all his efforts and pretend that everything was alright.

They had eventually beaten Brainiac around four months ago and with access to his ship and database Winn was able to create a cure for the AIs infected and protect the other ones but like Aristotle said nature abhors a vacuum and before they even had time to celebrate and leave for home a new evil had appeared and a race called the controllers came out of nowhere.

The worst happened two months ago when the controllers attacked Durla using a terrifying weapon called the sin eater capable of destabilizing the gravity of a planet, letting it crumple on itself. As soon as they were alerted of the attack Mon-El mobilized the entire legion and all the ships available to rescue the planet, Winn was part of the rescue team taking as many people as they could while Mon-El and the most powerful members went to lead the fight against the controllers and the sun-eater. The rest Winn only heard it from the others, there was a bomb built to destroy the sun-eater, the problem being that they had to activate it at the heart of the sun-eater making it a suicide mission. Unsurprisingly Mon-El chose himself for the mission but he got injured during the fight and their friend Andrew or Ferro as Winn had nicknamed him took the bomb and delivered it hoping that under his iron form he could survive but the explosion was too strong and he had given his life to protect thousands of others.

The controllers had retreated after losing their main weapon and Mon-El was left wracked with guilt and had closed himself from everything and everyone even more, staying silent for days. Winn felt incapable of helping his friend and was becoming more and more worried for him.

“Sorry that the lead didn't pay off. I'm sure that we'll find them “

“We need to be better, they are here, hidden, they prepare their next attack and we need to be ready. “

“ I know bud but since there's nothing we can do today I was thinking we could relax tonight, Ayla wanted to show me a new restaurant and I thought you could come with us.”

“ Sorry Winn but I'll Be busy, I'm patrolling tonight.”

“Again? You've been patrolling all week and working all day, even you need to rest sometimes.”

“ We're not going to have this argument again, I have responsibilities, criminals are not going to stop just to make me happy.”

“ That’s what the police is for, and for the rest you have a full legion spread over the full galaxy, you don't need to do everything by yourself. You know you can go out and have fun sometimes? You're even allowed to smile if you want “

“ I'm tired of this argument and I don't want to talk about this anymore. Leave me alone Winn.”

“No I can't, look at you! You’re just a shadow of yourself always looking sad and miserable, what you’re doing it’s not living and you can’t keep going like that”

“ You have nothing to say? “

” Call me when we arrive “ he turned and left the room leaving Winn even more distraught.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

_National city, legion HQ_

Mon-El had left as soon and they arrived and Winn was waiting for Ayla to be ready for their date, or was it a date? Ayla Ranzz was the sister or Garth Ranzz one of the founder of the legion with Mon-El and Imra and apparently the love of Imra’s like who had died in the original timeline leading to Mon-El and Imra getting closer in their common grief, the two were now together and happy living of titan. 

For the greatest displeasure of everybody Winn had insisted for giving superheroes name to every Legionnaire, it just sounded so much cooler, Garth and Ayla could create and manipulate electricity and were twins so he came up with lightning lad and lass, the only one he couldn’t crack was Mon-El who would refuse every propositions.

Ayla was fun, she had a great sense of humor, was always optimist even in the worst moments and was full of life and generosity. When Winn arrived she offered to be his guide in this new world and the two had grown closer and closer, he had developed real feelings for her but was worried that it was a situation like with Kara where Ayla’s feelings weren’t as strong as his.

Ayla finally entered the room to find him staring outside, worry written all over his face, she came to him and her hand on his back delicately to reassure him,

“Hey are you okay? Did something happen on the mission?”

“No nothing special, just the usual, Mon-El being as chatty as a mummy and when I tried to talk we got into a fight, well I’m not sure that it was really a fight because I was the only one screaming and he just left without a word.”

“I know that you want to make everything better but sometimes there’s nothing we can do except wait, give him time and space and hope that he’ll get better.”

“I know it’s just I really really worry about him. You know I had this friend in college he always had this sadness in his eyes, but when I tried to talk he would say that he was fine, so I would say okay and pass to something else. One day I found him asleep in his room having absorbed a bunch of pills, turns out he was severely depressed but was trying to keep it hidden because he was too afraid to talk about it. He survived but I always kept in my mind that he could have died and I had done nothing to prevent that because I wasn’t there enough for my friend, I know Mon-El isn’t going to do something like that he cares too much about the oath he swore but when I look at him it feels like he’s slowly dying in front of my eyes.”

Ayla pull him into a hug and kept him in her arms for a long time, she hated seeing Mon-El like that too but she hated even more seeing Winn in this state of despair

“ I know how you feel but you didn’t abandon Mon-El, Garth, Imra we all tried to talk to him but there’s a moment when there’s nothing more we can do and it has to come from him.”

She took Winn’head by the chin and made him look directly to her, “Winn Schott listen to me, you are the most generous man, the most unselfish, faithful friend I know so never doubt yourself.”

After finishing this words she leaned her head and posed her lips on his lips sweetly for a few seconds.

“Was it just a pity kiss because I look incredibly attractive when I’m sad?”

This time Ayla took his head with her two hands and gave him a longer kiss before smiling, “Does that answer your question?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

After his fight with Winn Mon-EL needed to change his mind and went flying around the city before landing to a place he knew very well, the Supergirl museum and its statue of Supergirl standing in the front, one of the numerous changes they had brought to the timeline when they had beaten Pestilence and eliminated the blight. Catco, the DEO, Kara’s apartment were long gone but this statue stood at the same place as in the 21st century, rebuild again and again.

One of the advantages from this century was that he could circulate in public without being bothered or having to hide his identity, people knew that Supergirl was the inspiration for the Legion and was used to seeing him here. He had Kara’s necklace and had the chance of taking several souvenirs this time but seeing this statue and the love people had for her several centuries later brought a special sense of comfort to him, but these days it didn’t feel enough anymore.

Mon-El felt that he had lost control of his life a long time ago, it had begun when he was brought back to the 21st century against his will. He had hated himself for inflicting so much pain to Kara just by being there and when it wasn’t her it was Imra who he hurt because he could never love her the way he loved Kara. When Reign was beaten, they agreed to separate with Imra and happiness seemed finally within reach when brainy came with the news that he was needed in the 31st century. Having to say goodbye again was another heartbreak, a heartbreak he had tried to bury deep within by focusing on his duties with the Legion. There was a time when the smile of a person he saved, the hug from a child could pull Mon-El out of his misery but now nothing could change it, there was just this hole in him and nothing could resorb it.

Mon-El had come to a realization, things would never get better. When he had found happiness and a purpose his mother had ruined it, when he had built the Legion and was getting used to this century the Blight arrived and he had been powerless to save Garth, Ayla and their entire planet. Then it was Reign, Brainiac and now the Controllers and the death of Andrew, another person who made the mistake of trusting him with his life. The day where he had decided to be a hero was one of hi happiest for the pride he saw for the first time in Kara’s eyes, now he realized that it was also the day he gave up any rights on his life.

Walking aimlessly he found himself in front of a building he didn’t know. What brought attention to him was the sign on it, the crest of the kryptonian religious guild, he knew that kryptonians had immigrated along the centuries and had chosen to live in the anonymity without using their powers but he had never met any of them. The curiosity pushed him to enter, he could see a man wearing a cowl and advanced toward him.

“Welcome Mon-El of Daxam”

“You know who I am?”

The priest chuckled, “Of course, everybody knows this suit and its legend, my name is Var-Em and I’m the high priest of the order of Rao.”

“I didn’t know there were kryptonians in national city”

“My ancestors left Argo a long time ago, they had heard of Superman and Supergirl and wanted to live a peaceful life in this welcoming planet. We built this church as a refuge for kryptonians and any aliens. So tell me, what brings you here?”

“Nothing in particular, I was just walking and I recognized your crest”

“But there’s a reason why you enter, I can see it on your face, there’s a lot of suffering in you”

“Sorry but I’m not very religious, on Daxam we were taught the book of Rao as a diplomatic tool but we were never praying, especially in the royal family.”

“You don’t need to believe in Rao to talk to him, just tell me what torment you so much”

"I try so hard to be the man I promised to be but things only get worse, I lost people, I see so much suffering around me, tell me what did I do to deserve this?"

"Sometimes Rao's way seems impossible to understand, he can force us to face the most arduous task before we get what we deserve, but I believe that he has a plan for you just like everybody else, tell me more."

“I have a responsibility toward this planet and a personal desire but the two are incompatible. I don’t know what to do, I try to be a hero for everyone, I try to respect my oath but I always feel incomplete. There’s a part of me that I left behind and I can’t get it back, I can’t be here honoring my duties and being where I want to be with the woman I love, it’s an impossible problem and I feel so lost and so tired, I feel tired all the time.”

Mon-El took a long pause, looking around him, “I lost all hope, what can you do about that?”

“All I can offer you is to pray with me, would you my son?”

Mon-El knelt next to the priest and followed his words,

“Rao guide me, relieve me of my sufferings, help me find the right path”, he lifted his head, closed his eyes and wished for some peace finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the angst, I know it's hard. The reunion is programmed for chap 8 or 9, until then things are not going to be better  
> I know next to nothing about the Legion or the kryptonian religion, so everything you see either come from wikipedia or my imagination


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other Kara makes a new move, the time for a meeting has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two next chapters are mostly there to advance the plot. It contains action too neither of them are my favorite things to write so it's probably not going to be my best piece of writing
> 
> 19 comments! Thank you so much, for people asking about updates, I'm doing once a week for the moment but if I have the time and inspiration I'll try two chapters a week

It was going to be an awkward morning and Matt must have thought the same since he had left on an outside assignment before Kara even had the time to sat at her desk. It was a good thing because she was not looking forward to another argument or to the talk about picking their affairs at each other homes.

Things took a turn for worse at 10 am when every phone at Catco began to ring and Kara was called by Lena and James at his office.

“What’s going on?”

“It’s already airing on the news and everywhere on internet, the whole world is seeing it.”

He pointed at the tv screen and when Kara turned to look she found herself confronted by a handheld footage of someone who looked exactly like her killing a man with her heat vision.

“It’s not possible,” she said quietly, under the shock caused by the images she was watching 

“It’s exactly what I said, Supergirl would never kill,”

“I don’t want to believe it too James, but you have to admit if it’s not her it’s a perfect copy”

“Come on Lena, remember when Lilian or Morgan Edge tried to set you up, Supergirl was always in your camp, you have given her the same trust.”

“I want to believe in her but it’s not just the appearance she had her powers too, what do you think Kara?”

“It’s not Supergirl, that’s all I know for the moment, I really should go see my contacts, try to find new information. If you agree James?”

“Of course,go.”

“Thanks, Lena I’ll see you later.”

 

\------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kara went immediately to the DEO where her sister, J’onn and Brainy were waiting for her

“ Tell me, what do we know about this video?”

The coluan took the parole, “I got some bad news, there are no traces of the video being altered. We also tried to find the person who posted but it’s impossible, it comes from hundreds of accounts all around the world.”

“At least it shows that it wasn’t an accidental footage, there’s a very professional organization who wants to make the world believe you’re a killer.” Alex added.

“And they are succeeding for the moment, we already know an organization who hates me and would be more than happy to prove that every alien including me is a killer.”

It was J’onn’s turn to talk, “We also think the sons of Liberty are behind this operation, the problem is finding who is this fake Supergirl. Brainy analyzed the dead body, the marks left correspond to your heat vision.”

“Which eliminate the hypothesis of someone using an image inducer or a metamorph, they can only copy your appearance, not your powers.” Brainy said looking for once as perplexed as everybody else 

“Max Lord came close to create a copy of Kara with Bizarro , could it be something similar?” Alex asked.

“Some sort of clone, maybe.”

“I don’t know what she is but we need to find her immediately”

Just after she finished the DEO alarms rang, Brainy looked at the screens

“We have an attack downtown and … Supergirl is already on the scene according to the police,” he didn’t have the time to finish that Kara was already gone.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

When Kara arrived she found a scene of desolation, a car exploded, two persons, she assumed the gangsters, dead and several cops on the ground. A quick scan told her that they were all alive but with several injuries and broken bones, the rest of the cops didn’t waste time and pointed their guns at her the second she landed.

“Why are you back, you haven’t done enough damage like that?”

“It wasn’t me,”

“Don’t lie, we were just inches from you, we saw you kill these people and when we tried to intervene you attacked us. We thought you were in our camp;”

“I know the situation is difficult to understand, just tell me in which direction I went please,”

“North-east toward the seafront but you already know it, now leave us alone monster.”

“I’m sorry for what happened, I really am,” She left before the situation became even more difficult and flew in the direction given by the officer using her superhearing and sight when suddenly she saw her, standing immobile on a roof like she was waiting for her. The images were right, she was a perfect clone of her

“Who are you?”

“I’m you”

“Where do you come from?”

“I don’t know”

“How is that possible?”

“I just appeared one day then I was found by people, they took care of me, raised me, show me how to be strong until the day I found about you. A woman identical to me but so weak preaching peace and letting criminals get away.”

“I believe in the justice of this country, I believe that everybody deserves a fair treatment, that you lead by showing the example and inspiring people with hope.”

“You’re wrong we were brought to this world to govern them, to lead them with fear. Fear and strength is the only language they understand, it’s how you bring order to this planet.”

“Who are these people who took care of you? Was it Ben Lockwood? They taught you wrong, if you let me help you …”

“I’m not interested in your help, you’re weak and I’m going to show you,” she flew directly toward Kara who had the reflex to avoid her, the other Kara used her heat vision so kara countered with her. The women were equally matched, thinking the same when one tried to punch the other too, Kara knew she had to end this fight quickly, even standing on a roof they were in the middle of the city and one mistake could result in injured citizens or worse. She tried to neutralize her copy going for a headlock when suddenly she felt a strange buzz in her head which transformed in a terrible pain, the two women fall to the ground holding their heads like their minds were linked. She saw images, kara standing in a frozen place, training underground with people talking a foreign language, a man she recognized as Lockwood talking and she felt a deep anger, lot of hate mixed with a scared mind.

By the time she stood up, other Kara was already leaving, she gave her chase but the imposter used her heat vision on a nearby crane, Kara had to stop to prevent it from falling on the crowd, when she was done her other half was already long gone.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Ben Lockwood was savoring a drink when the source of all his hopes to get rid of the woman of steel arrived, 

“Where were you?”

“I had a meeting with my other half.”

“This wasn’t the plan”

“Your plan was too slow, I wanted to see what she’s capable of”

“And?”

“Now I have all the informations I needed to know, I can beat her.”

“Does that mean that you know who she is ?”

“Not yet,”

“You wouldn't lie to me, would you?”

“I always honored our agreement until now, it’s not going to change, I hope the same applies to you, can I retire to my quarters now?”

“Of course go, tomorrow will be a big day, I will give a press conference to announce that Supergirl is now an enemy to be fear.” As Lockwood watched her leave he could feel that something had changed  
in her.

 

\---------------------------------------

Kara arrived at the DEO shortly after the fight, everybody had heard what just happened, Alex advanced toward his sister to check that she was fine,

“ Are you’re okay? I heard the fight”

“Don’t worry I’m fine, more importantly I know who she is, when we fought we had this weird connection and I saw flashes of her life. She was created after my fight with Reign, when I use the harun-el I felt pain but because of the fight I didn’t think much of it but now I understand. Like Sam and Reign I was divided in two, I’m just not sure what it means and what she is exactly.”

“Sam and Reign were two distinct entities fighting for control, with you what could she represent?”

“I don’t know Alex but I feel that she is a part of me and it terrifies me.”

“I’m going to put Brainy to work to try to understand who she is, I’ll also call Lena for help, she’s pretty much the expert on Harun-El.”

“Good idea.”

 

\------------------------------------

 

_L-Corp, Lena’s office_

Lena was watching the footages of Supergirl’s new attack on a loop, the coldness, the disregard for human life, she had accused her of having a god’s complex in the past but the Supergirl she knew would never give herself the right to kill someone.

She heard a noise coming from her balcony and here she was in her blue suit and red cape, Lena stood up and went to open the door,

“Which one are you, the real Supergirl or the imposter”

“I’m the only one who matters, the only one who will be left at the end.”

“What do you want with me?”

“You’re the head of a giant media company and I want to make a statement, I want people to know the real Supergirl, I want you to know the real Supergirl”

“I know the real Supergirl is not a psychopath who love to kill people”

“Because she’s too weak, I’m not afraid to do what’s need to be done, she needs the adulation of these sheep to make herself feel better, she pretends to be this perfect person but she lies and manipulates the people around her. You of all people should know that.”

“What does that mean?”

“Oh Lena” She laughed before disappearing in a flash letting in her place Kara Danvers sat at Lena’s desk

“For someone called a genius you’re really bad at seeing what is right in front in your eyes, tell me, did you really not know or did you just didn’t want to admit to yourself that your best friend was constantly lying to you?”

“No it’s not possible Kara would never do that”

“She has for years, she pretended to be your friend, she attacked you for lying and doing things behind her back when she was constantly lying and forcing all the people close to you in her lies, she used you because this is what we really are deep down.”

Lena was left silenced by the shock, unable to process what had just happened, tears coming to her eyes. Kara went toward the door

“I’ll leave you for the moment but I’m sure that we’ll see each other again very soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't fully figured red daughter Kara so her behavior in this chapter may be hard to understand but the idea is she was amnesiac but when she touched Kara she got access to all of Kara/her memories


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockwood move to the next step of his plan and it's time for the ultimate fight between the two Karas

Today was a big day for Ben Lockwood, it was the day he would ruin Supergirl’s name forever, it was the day he would become the most well-known name in America. It’s at this moment that his new ally arrived.

“I have a plan for tonight, while I give my allocution condemning Supergirl and asking for the police and military to step up against her you will come on stage to threaten me, maybe hurt a few guards a person in the crowd to make it look good. After that, you can be sure that my numbers will reach a new high, the president and Congress won’t have any choice but declaring her a dangerous vigilante and to vote a new anti-alien law. One of my contacts also got me,” Lockwood open a box and takes out a green rock which weakens Kara immediately.

“Kryptonite, how?”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s just an assurance against Supergirl and her cousin in case you fail.”

Kara backs up a little, “You would never use it against me, right?”

“Of course not, you and me we are a team.” While he talks she can hear his heartbeat goes faster, a sure sign of a lie.

“Once we’re done, we can’t take the risk of her coming after us, she’ll have to be neutralized definitively, are you ready for this.”

“I analyzed her yesterday, her fear of seriously injuring someone is her weakness, she doesn’t fight at her full potential because if this, it will be the cause of her downfall.”

“Excellent, in this case, see you tonight.”

Lockwood looked at her leaving, he still couldn't believe that another Supergirl existed and she had just fallen in the hands of Russia's military. When he ha learned of her existence he had immediately seen her potential, Russia had gained a wonderful propaganda's tool, him a new way to defeat Supergirl and push his agenda and once he was elected the relation between the two countries would enter a new era.

\--------------------------------

_DEO_

Kara arrived early, she had barely slept, the memories of her doppelganger kept haunting her. She was talking with Alex and Brainy about strategies to stop her other self when Lena arrived. The brunette’s stare stayed fixed on her a little while without talking.

“Are you alright?”

“I am, I just passed a very long night after Alex explained to me the situation.”

“ I just want to say thank you for being here, after what happened the last time we worked together I know it must not be easy.”

“This fake Supergirl is a danger for everyone, she has to be stopped at all costs, now is not the time to hold personal grudges, we’ll have all the time later.”

Kara, Lena, Alex, and Brainy walked toward a table where a black piece of rock was laid,

“This is all the Harun-El we have left, Lena thinks we can use it to make disappear your double.” Alex said.

Lena began to expose her plan, “We know that in Sam’s case there were two distinct personalities fighting with different DNA, it’s why we could extract the essence of Reign and take her out of Sam. With you there’s only one DNA, she’s a literal part of you.”

“I can confirm, when I touched her I could feel everything she was thinking, everything she went through like we only had one mind.”

“We’ll need to slightly modify the formula but if it works all you’ll have to do is inject her and then you’ll both have to touch the Harun-El in the same way that when she was created.”

“Good how much time do you think you’ll need?”

“Give us til the end of the day”

“I trust you to make it work.” When she finished her sentence she could see the same strange look than earlier, “You’re sure that you are fine?”

“Yes, I’m just glad that you trust me, there’s nothing more valuable than trust between friends Supergirl.”

Kara left but she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was a strange tension with Lena, something she didn't understand.

\----------------------------

_Lockwood’s meeting_

“We can’t allow having aliens roaming free through our cities, putting our braves fellow citizens in danger, look at Supergirl! Even the ones supposed to protect us have shown their true colors, she just like the others need to be stopped!”

The crowd applauded wildly every word, Lockwood smiled, his plan was functioning like perfection. He had been talking for an hour and the public couldn't be more responsive to what he said, they were eating out of his hand. He could hear a collective gasp when Supergirl showed up suddenly.

The woman in blue and red began to walk with a threatening look, security entering the stage in a hurry, “I won’t allow you to drag my name through the mud any longer M. Lockwood.”

“We’re not scared of you, the people have awoken to the truth and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.”

Lockwood began to back up toward the exit as security intervened, Supergirl was pushing away the guard one by one like simple flies and kept moving forward. She was deviating from the plan, something was wrong. When she arrived in front of him she took him by the collar and threw him back in the middle of the stage.

“Ben Lockwood you only want power for you, you don’t care about the others,you're lying to these people, you don’t want to arrest us or send us away, you dream of killing us, all of us I can see it.”

It was clear by now that she was talking about her for real, she has seen him for who he really was and there was nothing he could do to stop her,

“Please stop, I’m innocent, you’re making a mistake.”

“I can see through your lies now, I’m free and unshackled and you deserve the ultimate punishment.” she used her heat vision to kill him in front of a panicked and screaming crowd running for their lives. Security and police forces arrived immediately but she was already gone.

\-----------------------------------------

_DEO_

It was a very frustrating situation for Kara, forced to wait while doing nothing, not knowing what her double was planning or where she would emerge next. She was watching with J’onn Ben Lockwood’s last meeting where Supergirl was his main target, seeing so many people embracing his heinous ideology and screaming their hate against Supergirl and aliens was truly disheartening.  
It’s when the unthinkable happened, Supergirl showing on the scene, the two shared a look of acknowledgment which quickly morphed into incomprehension then fear on Lockwood’s part then he was gone, dead in front of millions of people. She turned toward J’onn, 

“Oh my god, what are we going to do?”

“The world just saw Supergirl kill one the most beloved politicians of this country in live television. I don’t know how we’re coming back from that. I'll send a DEO team on the scene but the damage is already done.”

She ran to the lab, “Please Alex, tell me the solution is ready, I need to stop her right now before she kills again.”

“It’s ready but we didn’t have time to test it, we can’t know for sure if it will work.”

“It has to”, Alex gave her a syringe and a little box containing the Harun-El

“How are you going to find her.”

“I told you we have a connection, I think I know where she’ll wait for me.”

Alex hugged tightly her sister before she left, “Just come back to me in one piece, okay?”

“I promise Alex, I love you.”

\------------------------------

Kara flew over a field on the outskirts of the city, a field she knew too well, synonymous with defeat and heartbreak. Like she had felt her double was there waiting for her, having felt like her that she would come.

“Why have you done that?”

“I saw who he really was, he taught me that cleaning earth from its worst elements would make it a better world but he was just one of them. He wanted power for himself and once I wasn’t needed anymore he would have used his kryptonite on me and threw me away like trash.”

“Render peacefully please, I don’t want to fight you.”

“Or join me, there are a lot of Ben Lockwood in this world, we can stop them together.”

Kara showed a syringe filled with black liquid, “This, it can bring us back together, what happened with the Harun-El, we were never meant to be separated, we need to be whole again to bring justice to this world the right way.”

“I never want to be you again! You are weak, I remember everything, how you abandoned your mother and your planet because you deemed these humans more important, how you let the man you love go with a smile because duty was more important than what you really wanted, how you respond to these people who hate you, who want to kill you with a talk instead of punishing them. Why would I want to be this miserable?”

“I have to stop you, this is my last warning, choose to come back or I’ll have no other choice than fight you.”

“In this case I choose fight.” 

With nothing around the two women were free to use their powers without any restrictions, the fight lasted long minutes neither of them wanting to lose ground, responding to every hit received by an even stronger one. At a moment kara stopped a freeze breath with her heat vision but before she had time to react, a punch to the stomach threw her flying. After that she landed on the grass, her adversary was pure brute force, she was never going to win a contest of strength against her, she needed to be more intelligent, more tactical. She finally saw an opening when her double flew at full speed toward her ready to punch her again, instead of responding she let her come to her and moved to her right at the last moment, then she used her cape to catch her leg and made her fall.  
Once she was laid down on the ground Kara threw herself over her and injected her in the neck with the syringe, her double was struggling and screaming but she didn’t move, she took the piece of Harun-El and put both their hands on it. Just second laters the found themselves in a forest similar to the one where she fought Reign.

The other Kara looked at her, her face showing both anger and fear for the first time, “What have you done?”

“I injected you with Harun-El, it’s over, you can disappear, staying trapped here or you can rejoin me.”

“If I join you, I won’t leave you alone, you will feel everything I’ve done, everything I felt.”

“I know but whether I like it or not and even if I’m horrified by what you have done you’re part of me and I need you.” She extended her hand, “Come on come back please.”

The other Kara stayed a long moment watching Kara’s hand and face, she hesitated then reluctantly she extended her own hand and took Kara’s. Kara felt a big shock then she woke up on the field, alone. It was finished, her double had been defeated but the memories and the pain were not going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before I'm really not good with action scenes so probably not a great chapter  
> One last chapter centered on Kara to deal with the aftermath and then we'll go back to the 31st century


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is finished but Kara now has to deal with all the damages provoked by her double

Kara woke up having missed most of the morning, with something she wasn’t used to, a terrible headache, several hours and a little bit of sleep later she could still feel the effects of the merger with her double. It was strange, there were moments when things seem normal and then she would hear a voice in her head, a voice angry against her and wanting to hurt people.

She checked her phone to see that she had numerous messages from Alex wanting to make sure that she was okay, she also had messages from James telling her to come urgently, that something was going on with Lena. She got a better idea of the problem on her way to Catco when she took the newspaper from the day and saw the title,

_Supergirl : threat to the city_

 

James was waiting for her in the lobby when she arrived, they began talking while taking the elevator,

“What’s with this article against Supergirl? it’s the last thing we need, there are enough people hating me right now.”

“It’s Lena, I don’t know what’s going on with her, she overruled me, gave the article to Snapper and insisted on the tone of the article.”

“I don’t understand, she knows perfectly well that it wasn’t the real Supergirl, why is she acting like that?”

“Kara it’s not all, there’s something else.”

She saw what James was talking about when the doors opened and saw the state of her desk, all of her affairs were in a box. She turned her head toward James, “What does that mean?”

“She said that you couldn’t keep your job at Catco, that she didn’t trust you anymore and she wouldn’t tell me why.” James could see the shock on the face of his friend, he wished he could do more than just commiserate with her. “She’s in my office, try to talk with her, maybe you can reason her.”

“Thanks, I’ll go right now.”

Kara walked toward the office with a determined step, she opened the door without bothering to knock and was faced with a closed face and a stare filled with anger.

“What’s going on Lena, why are you doing this to me?” she asked with a mix of surprise and anger

“Really, you have the nerves to ask, you want to hear a little story Kara? I was visited the other day by a copy of Supergirl, she came to threaten me, to intimidate me. She wanted me to bad mouth Supergirl, to see her as a threat and when I refused she showed me her true face, she showed me that the woman I considered to be my best friend passed more than two years lying to me.”

Kara's face changed immediately when she realized the enormity of the situation, trying to convince her friend would be a hard task. “Oh no I’m so sorry Lena, I promised it wasn’t that I didn’t trust you, I only wanted to protect you.”

“Protect me? How many times did I almost die? The truth is that you’re a hypocrite, you love talking about honesty, trust, giving second chances but when it comes to me you couldn’t trust me because I’m just a Luthor in your mind.”

“It’s not true, I trusted you my life more than once, I always defended you and said you were more than your name.”

“So why didn’t you tell me the truth.” There was nothing that could stop Lena's rightfully anger

“I wanted one normal friend who didn’t know about Supergirl, who just liked me for myself, is it so bad?”

“When you’re using Supergirl to berate me, get secrets on me and abuse my trust? Yes, it’s too bad and I can’t forgive you. Now get your affairs and leave.” 

“You can’t fire me, I know I broke your trust in a way I can’t begin to make up for but this job it’s all I have left and it has nothing to do with my lies. Please don’t take it away from me.” She pleaded tearfully, the situation was becoming worse and worse

“When you became reporter you signed not only a contract but a chart of ethics, making up fake sources and writing articles about yourself it’s a pretty big breach of ethics, don’t you agree?”

“Lena please”

“No you can leave by yourself or I’ll ask security to escort you out.”

“I’ll leave but before I have one last request don’t take your anger on Supergirl, the citizens need to believe in her and you know that it wasn’t really me.”

“It was a part you Kara even if you don’t want to admit and it’s not the first time you put this city in danger. Astra and Non came because of your, they were your own family, Rhea was pissed at you for stealing her son, Reign came from your own planet.”

“This is unfair, you know it wasn’t my fault and I stopped them.”

“I believe that you’re a good person who wants to make the world better but face the facts you brought as much danger as you stopped and maybe, maybe, the world would be safer without Supergirl.” Lena answered with coldness and precision, she knew how to hurt her friend.

Kara couldn’t hold back her tears anymore, there was nothing she could do to stop the coldness from Lena, nothing she could say to bring her back on her side, she needed to leave before cracking in front of her.

James had assisted to the scene from the outside and entered the office when Kara left.

“Lena …”

“Did you know?”

“Yes but it wasn’t my secret to tell, I couldn’t betray her trust.”

“You can keep your job but if you disagree with my decisions you’re free to quit too.”

“If you attack Supergirl I’ll have to leave too.”

“Good I’m not holding you back.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Kara arrived at the DEO shortly after, her mind still filled with the thoughts of what had just happened, a part of her always knew that Lena was destined to find the truth sooner or later with the way Kara and Supergirl were interwoven in her life. She was just hoping that when this day would come she would be the one revealing her secret and that she would prove Lilian Luthor wrong, she was sadly wrong on both counts. The secret had come out in the worst way possible from someone wanting to destroy her reputation and not only Lena hated her for it she was also on a crusade against Supergirl. After the actions of her double, the numbers of people who still believed in Supergirl had been reduced dramatically and Kara wasn’t sure how much more she could handle.

“Kara how are you feeling, I saw the news from Catco”

“It’s very bad Alex, Lena who I really am, she fired me and she hates me now both Kara Danvers and Supergirl.”

“Oh no, how did this happen?”

“My double visited her and told her the truth, she and Lockwood wanted to turn everybody against me and they succeeded. Please tell me you have some good news, I really need it.”

“I wished I had but we’re still trying to find a way of innocenting you, we thought that J’onn could impersonate you and you would appear together but people would expect him to be arrested and have a trial which we can’t obviously give them. The one good news is that the president believes and support you but she can’t come out publicly to say it for the moment at least not until we give her tangible proofs.”

“So what am I supposed to do?”

“Wait, I know it’s frustrating but it’s all you can do, we are examining every traces of Lockwood’s life we’re going to find his accomplices and tie them to your double, prove that they were behind it but until then it’s better if you stay out of the public eye.”Alex could see her sister unraveling in front of her eyes and she wished there was more she could do to help.

“Fantastic I can’t be a reporter and I can’t be Supergirl, what do I have left?”

As she finished an alarm rang and Brainy arrived, 

“We have an attack with aliens criminals involved”

Kara immediately changed but her sister put her hand on her arm to stop her,

“Kara please don’t go, General Lane is just waiting for an excuse to send the militaries against you and the police labeled you as a potential threat, I know it’s hard but let us handle it.”

“I can’t Alex, it’s my role to protect people, I’ll show them that they’re wrong.” She left leaving her sister helpless.

 

\-----------------------------------

Stopping the two aliens who were destroying public property was an easy task, they didn’t present much opposition for her powers, what Kara didn’t anticipate was what happened after.  
The crowd present around launched bottles and other objects in her direction with chants like “you’re just like them”, “murderer”  
The worst happened when the police showed up and she told them to wait for a team of the DEO who would take these aliens under custody, instead of taking care of the criminals they pointed their guns in her direction,

“You’re under arrest for several murders including senator Lockwood”

“It wasn’t me, you have to believe me, you know me”

“If you’re really innocent then let us arrest you then we’ll clear everything together.”

“I can’t, you won’t believe me”, Kara looked around her where there were once faces full of admiration and job, she only saw fear and hatred, people who had lost their confidence in Supergirl. She took flight and went up and away, very far away, she needed to forget all the events from the last week, to not think anymore. After a long time of flying aimlessly, she finally arrived at a familiar place filled with ice. She landed and entered the fortress of solitude, she went to the computer and made appear a hologram of her mother, 

“Hello Kara, what can I do for you?”

“Hi mom,” she said trying to hold back the tears that wouldn’t stop since she left national City. “I’d really wish that you were here with me right now or that I was on Argo.”

“Tell me what is wrong Kara.”

“Everything, I feel like I’ve lost all control of my life and everything hurts so much.”

“Never lose hope my daughter even when things seem desperate you have to hold on to the hope that a brighter day will come.”

“It’s easy to say that but that not how it feels.”

“Can I do something else daughter”

“No.” Kara wanted to punch this emotionless computer and his generic advice, whatever she was hoping to find here it didn’t work. She went to the exit and looking up at the sky she let out a primal scream lightning up the sky with the full power of her heat vision, she kept screaming for a long time releasing all the pain, the suffering, the frustration from this last days until she fell to the ground empty, devoid of all her forces.

She only felt the cold, her eyes closing gradually then she felt two arms taking her and her body raising in the air,

“Kal …”

“It’s going to be okay Kara I promise.” those were the last words she heard before losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for torturing Kara so much but I really needed to bring her at an all time low so the decision she takes next chapter doesn't feel out of character.  
> Also sorry for the Mon-El fans, building Kara's story took a lot more place than I originally conceived but he's back next chapter and will stay right til the end


	7. Chapter 7/Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon-El are both facing important decisions about their future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a little different with this chapter, every paragraphs altern between Kara and Mon-El

_31st Century, Titan_

Mon-El stood in front of the glass looking at the tall spheric buildings he had become familiar with when he arrived in the 31st century. His pod had originally crashed on Titan, it’s where Imra, Garth, and Brainy had met him, it’s where he passed his first months recuperating and waiting to see if the cure from L-Corp worked on him and it’s where he delighted them with tales of Supergirl’s exploits posing the bases of the future Legion.

Garth entered, “Imra will be here very soon”

“Good you should stay too for what I have to say.”

“How is my sister? You see her a lot more than me, I heard she passed a lot of time with a certain someone.”

“Ayla is doing very well and Winn is the best man I know so I wouldn’t worry too much if it becomes serious between them.”

“Mon-El know that a big brother always worries, it’s in our nature.”

Mon-El chuckled at the overprotectiveness from his friend, for as long as he has known them Ayla had always been the intrepid of the group always open to new experiences and persons and Garth always worried and kept a close eye on her.

The two friends continued talking for a little while before Imra entered,

“Good morning Mon-El, you’re lucky my father isn’t here.”

“He’s still not over the divorce?”

“You know that a marriage annulled is an affront in our culture but at least he’s willing to keep the peace between our planets, it’s the most important.”

The three friends moved and sat around a table,

“So what is so urgent?” asked Imra

“After everything that happened I passed a lot of time thinking about the Legion, about my place in it and I think it’s time for me to relinquish my place of leader.”

“Are you sure?” asked Garth, “I know it has been difficult for you since Andrew’s death but you still have all our trust.”

“It’s true that I have a lot of doubts and I haven’t felt worthy of being your leader recently, but it’s not just that the Legion has grown to become a big and powerful organization. I think it’s healthy for the evolution of the Legion to have a new leader with new ideas and to not keep the power in the hands of the same person for too long.”

Imra intervened, “If it’s really what you want we will call the legion on earth for a vote but I would like you to take a few days just to be sure of your decision.”

“I will but I thought about it for a long time, it’s not a rash decision.” he had the calm and decisiveness of a man at peace with himself.

“In this case, we’ll see you again very soon on earth.”

The three of them stood up and went to salute each other,“ See you in a week.”

\------------------------ 

Kara woke up after what felt like days of sleeping, she found herself in her bed and when she stood up she saw Alex on her couch watching news where they were once again talking about Supergirl and the events surrounding Lockwood’s death. The second Alex heard her she shut off the tv.

“It’s still as bad out there?”

“Let’s not think about it for the moment. I brought you food, I figured you would be starving after all this sleep.”

She took place next to Alex and took a burger from the bag, “Thanks”

“You really scared me yesterday, seeing Clark bring you unconscious like that, I was fearing the worst, you were so cold he had to use his heat vision to warm you up .”

Kara could see by the dark rings under her sister’s eyes that she wasn’t the only one going through a difficult time, it made her feel bad for putting Alex in this state. 

“I’m sorry, I never meant to scare you like that, I wasn’t thinking straight, I just flew for as long as I could and when I arrived at the fortress I screamed and used my powers until I solar flared, I didn’t even realize what I was doing until it was done.”

“It’s okay the most important is that you’re fine, now what do you feel?”

“I always had two things to comfort me, Supergirl and Kara Danvers, when I had doubt about Supergirl I had Kara Danvers reporter at Catco using her words to reach and help people, when I didn’t want to be Kara the human after Mon-El I had Supergirl. Now it’s all gone Supergirl is hated, I lost my job and nobody will want to hire me, I lost my best friend, my boyfriend, my whole life that I have passed years to build has been taken away from me in just a few days. Tell me Alex who am I now?”

“First you’re Kara my sister who I love and will always support and it’s not the end Kara, with Jonn we’re going to do everything we can to exculpate Supergirl as for your job you’re a brilliant journalist, people know it and once a little time after your firing pass they’ll be ready to give you a second chance.”

“So what am I supposed to do? Just wait and do nothing?”

“I know it’s hard for you but maybe there can be a positive in it, you passed so much time sacrifice yourself for other, putting your own life aside, your happiness, maybe it’s time to be a little selfish for once and think about yourself.”

Kara knew her sister was doing her best but she could never understand what it was like to face in the eyes the part of yourself who hates you

“I have nothing left, everything hurts right now.”

“I was thinking maybe it could be a good time to visit your mother on Argo”

“What? I can’t just abandon you guys with everything happening.”

“As I told you, you can only wait and going far away from all this noise with someone who loves you, I’m just thinking about your well-being.”

“Okay, I’m willing to think about it but only if you swear that you won’t need me”

“Oh we always need you but I swear we can manage and that we’ll find a way to innocent you, so do we have a deal?”

Kara took her hand, “Deal.”

\--------------------------------------

_Earth, 31st Century_

The legion had finished their meeting, like Mon-El had predicted everybody had embraced his idea and made Imra and Garth the new leaders. In a way, a little weight had been lifted off his shoulders and now he had another difficult task ahead of him, having a discussion with Winn which wasn’t going to be easy.

“So you’re happy with the vote?”

“Yes, Imra and Garth were already greats leaders before, it’s going to be good for the Legion.”

“So does it change something for us?”

“Actually, I took another decision, one that concerns you. I’m leaving earth, I’ll join Imra and Garth on Titan.”

“What? Earth needs you, it’s your home.”

“That’s why I need to leave, I have too many memories associated with this place, good ones, bad ones, I can’t keep living in it.”

“It’s a mistake, these memories they are reminders of the hero you have become, of why you became one in the first place.”

“I don’t feel much like a hero these days and these memories they are more like reminders of my failures. I ‘ve put a lot of thoughts into this and I truly believe that to be the best version of myself I need to put everything holding me back behind and begin something new.”

“What would happen to earth?”

“Rokk would take charge of the group and to help him I was thinking it’s time to bring Brainy back and take you home.”

“And if I don’t want? Did you think about that?”

“I know about you and Ayla, I know very well how difficult it is to say goodbye but you and Brainy you are out of your times, you knew it was always meant to be temporary.”

“No, you don’t get to decide for me, I get you have a big crisis of faith, and I tried to be very nice with you but I’m the only one who decides where I want to be. I built something here and I’m not talking just about Ayla, I’m helping I’m making a difference more than I ever did in the 21st century, I’m where I’m meant to be and I’m not moving.” Mon-El didn’t anticipate the fury of his friend or that he has grown so attached to this century;

“Winn …”

“No, leave if you want, quit but I’m not moving.” Winn stormed out of the room leaving Mon-El alone with his doubts. Once again he had tried what he thought to be the right thing and it turned badly. He even found a way to turn his best friend against him, his decision was set, he was moving to Titan.

\-----------------------------------

A few days had passed for Kara but her powers weren’t back yet, she has stayed inside most of the time, away from this world that had rejected her. Her friends came to visit her regularly, today it was Clark’s turn.

He hugged her immediately after entering, “Hi, sorry I didn’t come earlier;”

“Don’t worry I had plenty of visits, J’onn and James were here yesterday even Brainy tried to console me in his own awkward way, I feel like I’m on a suicide watch.” She could see the uneasiness on her cousin’s face. “Sorry bad joke, it’s just I feel useless in here, I should be out there helping you.”

“I know it’s not easy to accept to sit on the sideline and let others act for us but sometimes we have to.”

“I know, I just hate that you’re taking all the risks and I’m here doing nothing.”

“You were there for me when Myriad and Rhea controlled me, let me be there for you, let me relieve you of some of your burdens for once. I promise it won’t make you any less strong to let the people who love you help you.”

“The people we love make us stronger…” Kara’s mind went to the last time Clark told her these words, “You’re going to be associated with my actions and hated too”

“M. White still believe in me and the daily planet supports me, I have Lois too, don’t worry I’ll be fine.”

“I trust you, Alex thinks I should visit Argo while things calm down, how was it?”

“It’s beautiful, I learned so much about my family and who I am. Your mother is an incredible woman and I think Alex is right passing time with her, it could be good for you.”

“Maybe, I don’t know, I don’t want to give the impression I abandoned you guys.”

“You wouldn’t, I told you, you need to trust us.”

“I’ll think about it”

Clark turned his head toward the window hearing something, “Sorry I have to go, there’s a crime in progress, I’ll talk to you again soon.” He hugged her and flew away letting Kara looking at him leaving with a nostalgic air. She then went to her phone, 

“Brainy I need your help, can you prepare my pod with some modifications and please keep it a secret between us.”

\--------------------------------

After not hearing from Kara all day, Alex went to visit her sister, the door was locked and nobody was responding so she used her key. When she entered she found an empty apartment but noticed a letter left on the table,

_Alex,_  
If I talk to you in person I won’t have the courage to do it,  
I lost everything, every part that made me feel Kara Danvers, I tried to resist, I tried to fight but I’m not strong enough that’s why I need to leave.   
Maybe you’re right maybe I need to rest far away from all this noise, I hope that wherever I go I’ll find back the flame in me that made me want to be Supergirl in the first place  
I’m sorry to leave, I’m sorry to give up and I’m sorry to not be the woman you taught me to be, I hope you can forgive me for letting you down.  
I don’t know how long I will take but I’ll come back, I promise  
I'll always love you, Kara. 

\-------------------------------------

Mon-El was ready to leave, his bags were packed he would leave in company of Imra in her ship, Winn and he hadn’t exchanged words since their fight but he still came to say goodbye,

“I may not agree with your decision but I hope that whatever you’re searching for you’ll find it”

“Thanks Winn, I’ll miss you but we’ll see each other often, I promise”, the two friends exchanged a hug when an alarm rang.

Winn went to look on the computer, “ We have a foreign object going through the atmosphere, it’s going to crash near National City.” He turned toward his friend, “What do you say, one last ride?”

Mon-El arrived shortly after the ship crashed, he couldn't be more surprised by what he found

“It’s a kryptonian pod.” Not only a kryptonian pod but one from the 21st century very similar to the one he used to come to earth, he went to examine it more closely. He was startled by what he saw when he went to look at the pod’s glass.

“My god, Winn, it’s Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they are reunited!  
> This is the end of the first part of this story, futures updates could take more time because I have yet to figure out the rest of the story  
> What I can say is that the rest of the story will take place in the 31st century and that Kara and Mon-El will be together


	8. First week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara acclimates to her new environment but things aren't easy

Kara passed most of her first day in the 31st century sleeping, the time travel had been taxing on her still powerless body, she just remembered brief flashes, Mon-El taking her in his arms, flying, a city full of lights and a huge tower. She knew that Winn was there when they arrived surrounded by numerous curious faces and that’s all she knew.

She woke up to find herself in a bed not unlike the one she was after her first fight against Reign, electrodes stuck on the temple, when she turned her head to the side he was here, seated on a chair, watching her.

“Hi”

“Hi”, she gave him a tired smile

“You know you scared me, you looked so weak and frail when I found you”

“Sorry, I solar flared and my powers aren’t back yet.”

“It’s fine you’re under sun lights, it’ll help you get better faster.”

Kara looked around her the aesthetics of the room were close to the legion cruiser, relatively nude of objects and with a blinding white covering most of it, it felt cold, impersonal. It wasn’t how she imagined her reunion with Mon-El would go, in her wildest dreams there were kisses, declarations of love full of passion by two persons who desperately missed each other instead she felt tired, fragile. Mon-El looked tired too, he probably didn’t sleep watching over her and he looked scared, hanging on every word coming out of her mouth. He was finally the one to break the silence,

“You know we pass too much time meeting like this, one of us in a hospital bed.” It had the merit of lightening the mood around them and elicit a smile on both sides.

“I agree we need to meet under better circumstances sometimes.”

Mon-El could guess that Kara was referring to something bigger than her health but she wasn’t ready to talk about it yet, he decided that it was better to let her rest.

“You should go back to sleep, I can see that you’re tired. One more night under these lights and you’ll feel like a brand new person”

“Okay”

“Good night Kara”

She saw him walking toward the exit but before closing her eyes she needed to tell him,  
“I missed you Mon-El”

“I missed you too Kara, I’m glad that you’re here.”

 

\---------------------------------

On her third day, she was finally strong enough to leave the bed and walk around freely, Winn and Mon-El were both with her. She couldn’t hide anymore and had to explain how and why she arrived here. They were outside, near the landing dock looking at the busy sky when she decided to talk,

“You have to wonder how and why I’m here.”

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, you can just rest.” Mon-El proposed seeing that she was uncomfortable

“No it’s okay, you deserve to know. Things became bad on earth, there’s a strong anti-alien movement led by a man named Ben Lockwood that gained and gained ground. More and more people felt free to express their hate of aliens, others just feared us and this fear was used to turn them too. I thought I could win this fight like last time but then my double appeared.”

“Wait, your double? As in alternate earth?” asked Winn wheels turning in his head imagining all the possibilities when hearing the word double.

“No she was a being created from inside me when I touched the Harun-El, she was a part of me containing some of my darkest thoughts and impulses. Somehow Lockwood found her, manipulated her and used her to impersonate me and present Supergirl as a threat and a killer to the world, I found a way to reunite with her but the damages were done, the world was scared of Supergirl and I lost everything. J’onn and Alex told me to wait but I couldn’t anymore, I needed to get as far away as possible and that’s how I decided to come here.”

There was a long moment of silence so Kara decided to continue 

“So that’s my story, you must be disappointed by me, I didn’t stay to fight, I run away like a coward.”

“We would never think that of you Kara “ Mon-El said 

“You’re the strongest, the most courageous woman we know Kara but you’re not invincible either, you have the right like everybody to ask for a break and to search for help from your friends.” Winn added, meeting his friend with warmth and compassion.

“He’s right Kara, we all had moments of doubt where we needed help and you usually were the one here to comfort us, let us be there for you for once.”

“Thank you you two, I already feel better just being here with you.”

\---------------------------------------  


On her fifth day Kara found herself alone with Winn in the control room, it was often like this these two last days the legion tower was a center of constant activity with people and ships flying in and out all the time looking for a new mission. Mon-El was no exception she had seen very little of him.  
Kara looked at Winn and was impressed at the man her friend had become, he was guiding several teams at the time and made it look easy, he was always a genius and a source of reassurance for her but the calm and confidence he showed was new.

“Okay Ultra boy, you should be good for at least an hour.” he turned towards Kara, “Pretty cool, uh?”

“You’re pretty cool, look at you directing all these people like it was nothing.”

“Are you trying to make me blush? I’m just putting in application what everybody at the DEO taught me.”

“You look very happy.”

“I feel in my element here not that I wasn’t happy with you guys, it’s just I feel like I’m doing what I was really destined to be for the first time in my life.”

“And I bet having Ayla around is a nice bonus”

Kara laughed at how quickly her friend turned red when she said the name Ayla,

“Yes I have a girlfriend, happy?”

“Happy for you, she seems like a very nice girl, she has been eager to help me since I arrived.”

“Normal they all venerate you, you’re like a god for them.”

“Mon-El may have been exaggerated things when talking about me.”

“No, it’s just that he venerates you too, how are things with you two?”

“It’s not what I expected when I took the decision to come, he’s not around a lot.”

“He’s a very busy man, I tried to tell him to slow down but he doesn’t listen.”

“How is he, really?”

“He makes me think a lot of you when you lost him, always busy, always on a mission so he doesn’t have to think about how much he misses you.”

“It didn't work very well for me”

“Neither for him that's why you need to push him, force him to talk even if he doesn't want.”

She looked at Winn for a long time

“What”

“ You have become a very wise man Winn Schott “

 

\----------------------------------

It had been a week and she had barely seen Mon-El these last days, she understood that he had responsibilities and couldn’t drop everything for her but part of her couldn’t help but feel bitter at the situation. She didn’t know what she had imagined would happen, maybe there would be long embraces, confessions of love, of how much they missed each other and regret of all the time lost when they should have been together all along.

Instead she passed most of her time with Winn, Imra had said hi before leaving thinking that her absence would make things less awkward, she had also met a few members of the Legion but they were strangers to her and frankly she often felt like a strange animal to be observed in their presence, as Winn explained to her Mon-El had talked so much about her that for the legionnaires she was more a myth than a real person, it would logically take time for things between them to be normal.

She finally caught Mon-El at dinner, she had already eaten with Winn and Mon-El had come back late from a mission in outer space. She had difficulties sleeping and heard his ship landing, by the time he made it to the dining hall after showering and changing to a simpler black shirt and pants it was close to midnight, Kara decided that if she wasn’t going to sleep she should keep him company.

“Hi, I thought you would like being less alone for eating.”

“Hi”, he pushed the chair next to him, “I would love your company.”

She sat next to him while he planted his fork in his not particularly appealing meatball. Mon-El saw her frown and smirked,

“31st century cooking isn’t exactly up to par with the 21st century, I know., they care more about the content than how it tastes.”

“Yeah, it must be hard to live without pizzas or hamburgers, at least I heard you brought back pancakes.”

“I told you I’m dedicated to bringing to this world all the important values you taught me.”

They continued making small talk and joking for the rest of the meal, it felt good to Kara, closer to their old dynamic. Ever since she arrived there was this constant tension when they were in the same room like an invisible barrier they couldn’t get past, she didn’t want to break this nice moment but as their night was ending she knew that if she didn’t say anything nothing would change and they would be back acting like there wasn’t a problem tomorrow.

“Hey Mon-El you know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“Of course, why do you say that?”

“I can see that there’s something troubling you since I arrived.”

“There’s nothing special, it’s just a new surprising situation and I think we both need time to adjust.”

She could see him tense and get on the defensive, she had to continue even if he didn’t want to or things wouldn’t improve.

“It’s more than that I can see that you’re avoiding me and I get it, I barged in this century without asking you first like I should have, you have your own life and maybe you don’t want me here, it’s normal.”

“It’s not that Kara.”

“So what is it? Please we need to be honest, otherwise it can’t work and it’s probably better if I just leave.”

“No don’t leave because of me, please, you’re right I’ve been avoiding you because the truth is it’s not you being here that worries me, it’s you being gone again.”

“What does that mean?”

 

“Every time, saying goodbye is a little more difficult, I thought that if I kept my distances from you it would make it easier this time. You came because you needed my help and instead I put my own needs before yours, I was selfish and I apologize.”

“I’m the one who should apologize, I literally crashed back in your life expecting you to be here for me, I didn’t even think about all your responsibilities and that you wouldn’t have time for me.”

“I always have time for you;”

 

“We’re really bad at this whole not apologizing anymore.”

They both laugh, “Yep we can’t help ourselves, what do you say if tomorrow we begin fresh, a brand new day and I make you visit 31st century National city.” He extended his hand toward Kara

“I would love that.” They both shake hands, their thoughts turned toward a brighter tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was feeling a little down and I was lacking inspiration, I fear I don't have the kind of imagination necessary to make the future really interesting.  
> This chapter is a little rushed because I wanted to post this week end, it would deserve more descriptions and longer dialogues


	9. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara visit the city with Mon-El and deal with some doubts

Mon-El and Kara had passed most of the next week exploring the city, it felt good to finally reconnect with him, when he wasn’t busy they would eat together and visit new places.  
It was a strange mix of feelings for Kara there was the excitement to discover and explore a city totally changed, to learn about a new culture, the joy to see all of this with Mon-El and through his eyes. He brought her to places where he and the other legionnaires like to hang out but also the more private places he kept to himself, the ones he found particularly beautiful, the ones that would calm him or the ones that would make him think of the past. It was truly a beautiful sight but at the same time she felt sadness, nostalgy and guilt at what she had lost and left behind.

It was particularly true yesterday when she asked to see old places from her life, she went to the place where her apartment was once standing, unsurprisingly it had been destroyed a long time ago and while she was a little sad that a place holding so many dear memories didn’t exist anymore she was also delighted to see that it had been replaced by a giant park. 

The park was the size of several districts, it was a beautiful blend of colors and odors, they were standing in the middle near an imposing fountain watching parents play with their kids, humans standing next to aliens, nobody having to hide who they are or what they look like, it was a paradise for Kara.  
Mon-El smiled at Kara and the way she was overwhelmed by the decorum around her,

“You see your fight is worth it, I don’t know how it will end with the sons of liberty but in the long run their ideas will lose.” He showed to her a little child with red skin and scales happily playing with normal human looking children, she could also see a little farther a couple composed of a normal woman and one with blue skin walking hand in hand.

“This place is a paradise.”

“I wouldn’t go this far, we haven’t eliminated everything, there are always people fearing or being envious of people different from them and others looking to provoke wars but globally we are pretty lucky. The 31st century is a good place to just be yourself, you could be walking in your Supergirl suit and people would be fine with it.”

Hearing that Kara lost her smile, “ There’s a reason if I didn’t bring my suit with me, I don’t feel like Supergirl is a source of joy and hope for the world or for me these days, I’m fine just being Kara.”

“I’m sorry that you feel like this but I’ll show you that Supergirl is still a hero for a lot of people beginning with me.” Mon-El could see that it was a very sensitive subject and he didn’t want to spoil the mood so he redirected the conversation in another direction,

“There’s another reason if I brought you here, haven’t you noticed anything familiar?”

“No, what are you talking about?”

“On your left.”

Kara turned and spied some very familiar red flowers. “ No, it can’t be…’

“Yes, it is”

“Dar Essa how is it possible?”

“From what I found scientists from the 22nd century found this strange flower living on the top of a building, when they realized it wasn’t from earth they collected seeds for the Natural History Museum of National City then they successfully cloned and reproduced the plant. It’s now an emblem of the city.”

Kara caressed the plant in awe, “This is incredible.”

“I guess you could add expert biologist to your various gifts” he took one of the flowers and put it behind her ear, “Perfect.”

\-------------------------------------------.

They continued their nostalgic trip through old places from Kara’s life, amazingly the Catco tower was standing still, it had changed in appearance and name but was still the center of a media empire transmitting through the galaxy.

“Oh miss Grant you would be proud.” she smiled while looking at the gigantic skyscraper,

Their next stop was at the place where used to be the DEO, the building had left place to a group of apartments but there was a commemorative plaque left honoring the heroes who fought for the planet and among this names was the one she was looking for :

_Alexandra Danvers 1989-2077 - Director of the DEO_

She passed her hand over the plaque and was brought back to reality for the first time in weeks, her sister was dead a long time ago, she thought about what Alex was probably feeling right now after finding her apartment empty with just a letter, she must have felt abandoned, betrayed, shocked that her sister would not even have the courage to say goodbye face to face.

Kara felt the tears coming and then Mon-El’s hand on her shoulder guiding her, helping her sitting on the stairs, she let her head that suddenly felt heavy fall in the crook of his neck,

“I let her down, I didn’t have the right to leave like that.”

“I thought she told you to take a break”

“She told me to visit Argo and stay in contact, instead I just left, she must be in panic wondering where I am.”

“Hey Kara!” He took her arm to shake her off the state of frenzy she entered. “You did what you thought to be right for you, I’m sure she’ll understand and you know, the nice thing with time travel is that we can bring you back right after you left, is this what you want?”

“Maybe, I don’t know, I’m happy here but I also feel guilty and selfish for taking pleasure when there are people who suffer and probably need me.”

“I already told you but you have the right to rest just like everybody, contrary to what you think you’re not invincible and if you are pushed too far you can break too. You duties can’t be all you have in your life or you’ll be miserable.”

“Isn’t it what you did when you chose to come back here? And I praised you for that.” She didn’t want to sound accusatory but she couldn’t help herself thinking about their conversation at the DEO when he told her he had to come back like he had no other choices.

“And there isn’t a day where I didn’t regret it.” Kara looked at him shocked, Mon-El has been so reserved since she arrived, he was there for her but never talked about himself. If it wasn’t for Winn she wouldn’t know about his troubles, it was the first time that she saw him break in front of her, before she had time to talk he continued,

“Listen there’s a place that I visit nearly every day, I would like for you to see it before you take a decision, what do you say?”

“Of course I’ll come with you.”

\--------------------------------------

They arrived after a few minutes at a circular monument with a garden at the center and in the middle of this garden a statue,

“Is that?”

“Supergirl savior of National City and Earth”

“I didn’t think they would remember me after ten centuries.”

“Without the worldkillers there wasn’t an extinction level event, people kept rebuilding this statue to remember the hero who saved them countless times,they teach about you in the History books, we also did our part with the Legion to make sure everyone remember what you stood for and what we should all stand for.”

“You did that?”

“I just helped a little, it was already here when we came back after fighting Reign. I wanted for you to see all these children who come with their parents to learn about Supergirl’s exploits and who keep being inspired by you centuries later. See this place, these people that’s you, this is your legacy, I hope you can realize how incredible you are.”

“Thank you so much Mon-El”

“It will turn out okay no matter what you choose, no matter what happens in the 21st century, this place proves it.”

“It does feel good to know that I’m not fighting for nothing. You haven’t told me, have you ever visited it?”

“No, I wanted a lot but I’m incapable of passing the door”

“Why?”

“Winn talked to me once about this thing, Schindler’s cat …”

“I think you meant Schrodinger but continue.”

“Schrodinger, right, so he explained to me that this cat that this crazy person locked in a box, seriously why would you that they are adorable?”

“I think you’re getting off topic,”

“Right, sorry. So this cat should logically be dead but as long as you don’t open the box he’s alive because you don't know.”

“I’ll assume that the museum is the box, so what are you trying to keep alive by not opening this door?”

“My hope to see you again, I know that if my name isn’t mentioned anywhere it means that I’m never coming back to the present, that I was never meant to be part of your life and I just can't face this reality,”

Mon-El felt tears beginning to form and lowered his head, looking at her was too difficult, he didn’t want to face the probable look of pity in her eyes and show how vulnerable and pathetic he is. After a moment of silence he finally felt a thumb brushing these tears away from his face, her hand caressed with tenderness his jaw and forced him to raise his head and when he found the courage to look at her he saw the same tears in her eyes than his. In these comets he didn’t find shame or judgment just empathy, compassion and in this peaceful moment he dared to hope for the first time in a long time, love.

“There’s something you need to know about why I came back, I was going to leave for Argo as Alex told me but when I thought about Argo about what made me feel so safe it wasn’t my mother that came to my mind it was you. When we were together in this garden for a brief moment the stars aligned and everything felt perfect, I wanted to feel like this again.”

Mon-El took Kara’s hand and with the other caressed tenderly her neck he leaned towards her but stopped when he heard a signal in his ear. Kara opened her eyes and looked at him,

“What is it?”

"Winn, J’onn need us on Mars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one week, yay! As always thank you for the comments and words of encouragement, it helps a lot  
> I hope people will love this chapter because the last paragraph has what it's probably my proudest piece of writing


	10. Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to say goodbye to an old friend

It was a long and silent ride in the cruiser when Winn and Mon-El explained to Kara what was happening, J’onn was living his last hours, with more than ten centuries he was the older martian to have ever existed but age caught up with everybody and it was time for J’onn.

Kara had learned more about his life in the future, Mon-El and Winn couldn’t give her all the details to preserve the timeline but she knew that after decades on earth he had eventually decided to join M’Gann on mars, they had passed several centuries together before she passed away from natural causes.

Even after moving to Mars J’onn had stayed available to help Earth whenever it was needed during the centuries. It’s after three years in this century that Mon-El met J’onn again when a mission with the Legion led him to Mars to inspect a suspicious activity, he eventually explained to him that the real reason why he didn’t contact him earlier was because he couldn’t tell him that he knew he would come back to the 21st century. 

During four years J’onn became a mentor and a parental figure, he was the one to help him when he doubted of himself as a leader, when grief was too strong and in time of crisis, he was here for Mon-El when he didn’t know if he should marry Imra because his logical brain was telling him that it was the right thing to do to preserve peace while his heart told him he was cheating on Kara. It’s only after coming back to the 31st century that Mon-El realized how difficult it must have been for J’onn to walk the very thin line between helping his friend and preserving the future and to never tell him to wait a few years for Kara because he would see her again.

\-------------------

The three friends were in deep thoughts when they arrived in view of Mars, Mon-El could see that Kara was frightened at the idea of seeing the man who acted like a father for her these last years, he paused delicately his hand on Kara’s

“How is he?”

“He looks the same, he was lucky to not suffer from dementia like M’yrnn, he didn’t have to restrain his powers.”

“So he’s not suffering?”

“I don’t think so, if you didn’t know his age you would think that he’s in perfect health.”

They could feel the ship tremble as it stabilized on the surface before Winn showed up,

“We’re here, everybody is ready?”

“As ready as we can I guess,” Kara said as she passed Winn, touching his shoulder.

“He’s going to be so happy to see you again, I can already see his face light up when he’ll see you.”

“Thanks Winn, I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“None of us are but we have to be strong for him.”

The door opened and they were greeted by a group of white Martians who had taken the appearance of humans for the occasion, one of them approached and shake Mon-El then Winn’s hand,

“Welcome back my friends,” he turned towards kara to shake her hand, “You must be the famous Kara, I heard a lot about you, J’onn felt too weak to come but he’s waiting for you in his quarters.”

\--------------------

The group walked through the martian caverns and arrived in a very spare room containing just a few pictures, J’onn entered by an opening on the opposing side, Mon-El was right he didn’t look different from the last time she saw it, maybe a little more tired but nobody could say they were looking at a dying man if they didn’t know. He immediately smiled when he saw his visitors and went to take each of them in his arms.

“Hello papa bear”, Winn said

“Kara! Finally you’re here.”

“J’onn I’m so glad to see you, How did you know I was coming?”

“Time travel, you’ll have to find it on your own”, he pointed towards a few pieces of furniture in the corner of the room, “Come on sit so we can talk.” Kara didn’t miss the quick grimace of pain on his face when he sat 

“You probably know why I called you, my body is slowly shutting off, I completed the ritual to share my memories with the rest of the tribe, all I have left is saying my goodbye.” 

“Is there really nothing we can do?”

“Not this time, I lived one full century more than my predecessor I can’t be greedy at this age. I’m ready and I hope you are too. Let’s just have a good time one last time and only remember happy memories.”

Winn intervened, “Remember when Mon-El took things literally and came at the Christmas party with bags of oranges and charcoal?”

“Not cool dude, it was my first Christmas I only did what I was told.” 

“And when Kara tried to change before realizing that she forgot her supersuit? …”

They ate, drank one last time as a family, following J’onn’s example laughing and trying to not be sad then came the time to say goodbye, J’onn talking to them one by one,

 

“M. Schott look at you, you’re a legionnaire now living centuries away from home and never doubting yourself, you have changed so much compared to the timid insecure man who entered the DEO the first time.”

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, you pushed me repeatedly when he wasn’t sure if I made the right choice, you were always behind me and you made me feel part of a family, thank you so much J’onn.”

He then moved to Mon-El, “Mon-El, I still remember this arrogant prince who had no interest in becoming a hero, you have changed so much, you have become a great man, a real hero and more importantly a man I’m proud to call a son.”

Mon-El couldn’t hold back his tears at this point, “These last years they would have been hell if it wasn’t for you, without your advice, your guidance I don’t know where I would be.”

“Don’t sell yourself short son, you have such an inner strength, you went through so much these last years and that you’re still standing here in front of me and fighting show how strong you’ve become.”

Mon-El took him in his arms, “Thank you so much J’onn good luck on your travel and say hi to M’gann for me.”

Kara was already crying, she didn’t know how she was going to get through her own goodbyes

“If it doesn’t bother you can I stay alone with J’onn?”

“Of course” Mon-El answered, and with one last hug Winn and him left.

Kara got closer to J’onn, her eyes red by now, 

“Don’t cry Kara, this is not a sad moment, I get to join my family.”

“I can’t help it, I don’t want to see you go. I just meet you again and I have to say goodbye, this is unfair”

“It’s the end of my time but not yours, I had the joy and privilege to assist you during all your life, to see you grow and continue to amaze me, so for you it’s only the beginning of our adventures.”

“And I can’t wait for them .’ she said with a sad smile, “I don’t know what to say, you mean so much for me and Alex, I’d wished that she could be here too.’

“Me too but I know that she lived a full and happy life, it’s what matters the most. And I have you, it means the world to me to have you here with me.

“I love you J’onn”

‘Me too Kara, that’s why before saying goodbye, I need you to make me promise.”

“What is it?”

“Live your life to the fullest, never let fear win, enjoy every second even when you don’t know what to expect from tomorrow.”

“I will, I promise.”

“You should go now, the ceremony is about to begin, goodbye, you don’t know how happy I am that my last memory will be the face of one of my daughters.”

“Goodbye J’onn, I’ll see you soon.”

\----------------

J’onn passed away in the following hours surrounded by the people who loved him.  
Kara, Winn, and Mon-El positioned themselves at the top of the mountain, surmounting the valley and most of Mars, from there they watched arms in arms the colony of White Martians leads J’onn casket to the pyramid where he will be buried. They couldn’t contain their tears and watched his enemies from yesterday give him a burial and respect worthy of a king, J’onn J’onzz, the martian manhunter, the last son of mars was now and forever the last hero of mars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter but J'onn had a good life  
> It wasn't easy to try to give a good feel of his relationship with the various characters in just a short chapter, I hope that it worked


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the controllers are back, Mon-El is on a warpath and Kara has doubts about her role

It was another day alone with Winn for Kara, Mon-El and the legion had been gone for several days now. The controllers had reappeared and attacked the planet Winath, home of Garth and Ayla

The full Legion had been mobilized due to the level of the threat and the group of controllers had been vanquished, a little group fled so Mon-El and a team of legionnaires had given them chase while the rest were left on Winath.

It had been three days now, three days during which the only news she received of Mon-El was the periodic checkup he performed with Winn, she was worried for him, she was there when he heard that the controllers were back and saw how his whole demeanor changed.

\--------------------------

_“I worry about you, I’m not used seeing you so cold and distant, tell me what happened?”_

_“The controllers are terrible and ruthless, they are a race who are obsessed with the idea of dominating the universe by bringing chaos everywhere. The last time they attacked a lot of people died including friends, I have to stop them at all cost.” He felt the tears coming thinking about this terrible day, “ I was in charge, these people died because I wasn’t up to the task, I underestimated the enemy and they paid the price.”_

_“You can’t think like that, I know you did your best and I’m sure everybody thinks the same. When we go into a fight, especially when we don’t have all the information necessary, there are things we can’t control, risks we can’t anticipate. The controllers they are an entire army and you’re just one person, you can’t stop them all by yourself.”_

_“It’s more than that, I should have died this day, they had this gigantic weapon and we had built a bomb to stop it, I was the one supposed to make it explode but I got injured so Andrew took it, he could transform his body in metal and thought he would be resistant enough. I didn’t have the time to stop him, he just took the bomb and went while I was immobilized but the explosion was too strong for any of us. He was just a young idealistic kid Kara, he joined the Legion because he believed in the ideals I sold him and he died because of me.”_

_Tears were streaming down his face, he couldn’t stop himself anymore, Kara took him in her arms and hold him as tightly as she could. She felt helpless and wished at that moment that she could just absorb all his pain and sorrow and make it hers._

_“Remember what you told me when Leslie died, I didn’t know Andrew but I know that if he chose to fight it’s because you inspired him, you inspired him to do what’s right to be the better version of himself just like you inspire all the legionnaires, just like you inspire the citizens of this planet and when they commit a good action, when they save lives it’s because you changed their life. The pain, the memory of Andrew and what happened it’ll never fully go away but you need to use it as a strength to be even better and to continue the fight and above everything else always remember all the good you brought to this world because it always surpasses the bad I promise.”_

_Mon-El hugged her once again, forcing a little smile, “Thank you kara, I don’t know where I would be without you.”_

_“You have been there for me countless of times, it’s the least I can do.”_

\--------------------------------

Kara looked at Winn who was checking his multiple screens,

“Nothing new?”

“Not since the last time you asked.”

“Is it usual to pass this much time without calling the base?”

“No but it’s a big mission and they are busing chasing the controllers, they wouldn’t necessarily tell us if they had engaged the fight.”

“Sorry, I’m just nervous, I saw how obsessed he was with the controllers and I know what’s it’s like when you let hate take over. I made this mistake with Reign I don’t want the same for him.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much, he ‘s well surrounded with Ayla and the others and he has been better since you’re here. It’s tough for him but I’m confident.”

She turned towards Winn, “Tell me the truth, do you think I’m selfish for not accompanying them, they needed everybody and I’m staying here hidden, I feel guilty.”

“Hey Kara don’t okay, we all understand that you came here because you needed a break and our help, we don’t expect you to put the cape on and be Supergirl, there are enough superheroes in this century don’t worry about that.”

“It’s just Mon-El need my help and I can’t help but think I should be here with him and I’m letting him down.”

“He would never want for you to do something you’re not comfortable with just to make him happy, he understands your situation.”

“Thanks Winn.” she smiled at him

“But just in case…”

“Just in case what?”

Winn stood up from his chair and made her sign with his hand, “follow me young padawan.”  
He led her to another room filled with suits hanging on mannequins, “Welcome to the Legion dressing room where reside all our new models.” He went to the center where a drape was put over one of these mannequins. “I began working on a special project a little while ago for when I would come back and I continued after you arrived.”  
He went to take off the drape,  
“I present to you Supergirl 2.0”, the suit was close to her old one but with a few changes, the cape was outlined with gold and could be tied on the front forming a collar, the suit and skirt formed one uniform like her mother’s one side of the skirt red the other blue, there were red pants instead of her tights and the boots were blue to compliment the red of the pants.

“Winn it’s gorgeous but I don’t know if I can, these days I associate Supergirl with fear and hatred it’s so complicated to put this suit without second thoughts.”

“No pressure Kara, you have no obligation to use it, I just wanted to show you and if the old one has too many bad memories associated with it I thought a few changes could help you feel different.”

“Thank you Winn, it means a lot.”

She hugged him when suddenly they felt the ground shaking, they hurried back to the control room.

“What’s happening?”

“A foreign ship entered the atmosphere and went right for the tower, the shield absorbed most of the damages.”

“We’re under attack.”

\----------------------------------

A few hours ago

 

“Thom what have you got for me?”

“We found their ship, it looks like they landed on Triton.”

“It’s a desert planet, why would the come here?”

“I don’t know, maybe they had a technical problem.”

“OKay we’ll see, stay in orbit, if you see any sign of activity from their ship don’t hesitate and shoot. Ayla, Jo, Reep and Tinya with me, we’ll fly to the landing site, we don’t know if they are expecting us so be extra careful.”

The group went to the airlock and flew away from the ship, Mon-El didn’t felt at ease from the beginning of this mission, it wasn’t just that it concerned the controllers, nothing seemed to make sense. Why did they attack a well-protected planet why a tiny group, why fleeing to a desert planet? It wasn’t how they operate and Mon-EL didn’t like this feeling of not understanding what was going on. While he was in deep thoughts they arrived in sight of the ship.

“No sign of life outside, no sign of damages either, what are they doing?” Ayla asked

“I don’t know but I don’t like it,” Mon-El responded, “Tinya you can phase us through the ship?”

“You got it boss.”

They entered in a desert room and walked through a series of corridors

“Next piece is the control room, they must be there, Jo”

“The scan detects five forms of life gathered together in the middle of the room, it‘s weird they are barely moving like they are waiting for us.”

“I’ll enter first” Mon-El said, “Jo and Tinya you take left, Ayla and Reep right.”

He entered and faced five canons pointed at him, before they even had time to react Jo Nah had used his superspeed to enter and immobilize two of them while Ayla send lightning bolts to the other two, Mon-EL taking care of the last one with one good punch 

“What is your plan and where are the others, tell me!”

“It’s too late daxamite,” the commander smiled, “Our ships are in position, your home will fall.”

“What does that mean?”

“You’ll get nothing else from us.” Before Mon-EL could react he activated a device killing himself and the others controllers present.

“What ships? What was he talking about?” Ayla asked

“I’m not sure, Thom can you contact Winn?”

“I can’t I have interferences”

Mon-EL realized at this moment what was happening and what home he was talking about

“It’s a trap, call everybody! They are going for earth!

\-------------------------------

A third explosion resounded inside the room, where Kara and Winn were standing looking at the control screens,

“The shield is breached, they’re entering!” Winn screamed

“Winn, you stay behind me and guide me through the building, we need to take care quickly of the intruders and protect the civilians outside.”

“They’re coming through the landing dock, I see a group of ten.” He took a big blaster with him and saw the look of care, “Don’t worry it’s non-lethal but it will knock them out.”

They crossed the dining hall in direction of the landing dock when they face the firsts shots, they took position behind a counter,

“Winn stay down, I’ll take care of them.”

She disarmed the first one with her heat vision before superspeeding to him and know him out, the second one was thrown again the wall with her breath, another one appeared behind her but before she had time to turn around he was taken out by a laser shot coming from Winn’s direction.

“Well done” He gave her a thumb up but was suddenly threw on the other side of the room by a shot. “Winn!”

She took flight and attacked the two assailants on the second floor, evading their shots and punching them before going back to her friend,

“Winn, how are you?”

“I’m fine, the shield on my belt absorbed most of the shock, I just need to regain my breath.”

She gave him her hand to help him stand up, “How are we doing?”

“There’s a group left near their ship, it should be a quick affair, I’m more worried about the three ships left outside, if they see that they are losing the fight they could take revenge by shooting on the buildings and people.”

“I know, that’s why we have to act fast, do you think you can get in contact with them?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I need you to stall them as long as you can.” She began walking in the direction from which they came from,

“Where are you going, they are in the opposite direction “

“I know, I just need a little something first” she said smiling

\---------------------------------

“We’ll be on earth in ten minutes.” Thom informed the others

“Still nothing?”

“No, the communications are jammed.”

Ayla came to sit next to Mon-El, he had passed most of the travel silent worry written all over his face,

“I’m sure everything is fine.”

“Winn is there too, how can you not be more worried?”

“Because he’s in the company of the strongest person in the galaxy and I trust them.”

“If something happened it’s on me, leaving earth without defense was a crucial mistake that I let happen because I was obsessed with my revenge, Kara tried to tell me but I didn’t listen and now she and everybody else are in danger.” he put his face between his hands

Thom ent to stopped their exchange, “Guys I have contact with Winn”

“Winn, can you hear us?” Mon-El asked 

“Yes, I’m here.”

“What happened?”

“We got attacked by a fleet of controllers, six ships they attacked the tower and tried to get us.”

“Where is Kara, how is she?”

“She’s outside helping the rescue services, don’t worry she did great and kicked a bunch of controllers’ asses.”

“That’s my girl” Mon-El whispered for himself, “Rescue teams? Are there dead people?”

“A few severe injuries, but no deaths for the moment, most of the damage is structural luckily for us.”

“Guys we’re landing” Thom told them, they arrived next to the rest of a controller’s ship, Winn was waiting for them and took Ayla in his arms when she got out, seeing Mon-EL he pointed to outside with his eyes

When he got in front of the building Mon-El saw a scenery of war, there were the smoking carcass of the ships destroyed, several buildings had missing pieces and one had been leveled, he could hear the alarms from the ambulances taking in charge the injured, he then saw a big piece of concrete raising in the air and underneath, cape flowing in her red and blue suit was the object of his dreams. Even after all these times the majestic spectacle was still as breathtaking as the first time he saw her, he thought of slaver’s moon when she saved everybody after receiving a yellow sun grenade. Kara went to posed delicately the piece of concrete, she took a little girl trapped under before bringing her to her mother under an ovation of the crowd. She then turned towards Mon-El

“Welcome back Supergirl”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry for the long absence, I was a little busy and lacking inspiration, I'll try to get back to something closer to a once a week post  
> As always thank you for the likes and comments especially the ones encouraging me to continue, sorry for rarely responding
> 
> Last note for the suit I envision a mix between these two  
> https://www.google.fr/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_frFR772FR772&biw=1600&bih=789&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=XF8OXOTuK6-MlwSlhbWgAQ&q=supergirl+comic+suit&oq=supergirl+comic+suit&gs_l=img.3...83061.92228..92623...0.0..0.179.986.11j1......0....1..gws-wiz-img.......0j0i67j0i30j0i19j0i8i30i19j0i8i30.gtVGsjq__74#imgrc=pb92jSQENDXCAM:
> 
> https://www.google.fr/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1CKnaLFXXXXcuaXXXq6xXFXXXs%2FNew-Arrival-2015-Movie-Supergirl-Kara-Zor-El-Dress-Cape-Lycra-Spandex-Cosplay-Costume-For-Adult.jpg_640x640.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Fitem%2FNew-Arrival-2015-Movie-Supergirl-Kara-Zor-El-Dress-Cape-Stretchable-Cosplay-Costume-For-Adult-For%2F32600634783.html&docid=VRXvEsa1c-4OXM&tbnid=29n_fCqrEUYeSM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjkjPL0pJXfAhUvxoUKHaVCDRQQMwhxKCUwJQ..i&w=640&h=640&bih=789&biw=1600&q=supergirl%20suit%20pants&ved=0ahUKEwjkjPL0pJXfAhUvxoUKHaVCDRQQMwhxKCUwJQ&iact=mrc&uact=8


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a decision, Mon-El has a surprise for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late Christmas gift with a drama free chapter, enjoy!

It had been two weeks since the fight with the controllers and nearly three months since she arrived in this foreign time. Things had been quiet, the controllers having gone back in hiding after the failure of their attack, for Kara things were the same as before, she mostly stay back during the missions having agree with Mon-El to be here in case of emergency but not being sure that she wanted to take the suit back full time.

_Kara looked pensive at the scenery in front of her, the damages done by the controllers were still visible, streets needed to be rebuilt, several buildings collapsed. As Kara thought about the fight she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the rush when she took these invaders by herself and the sense of love and warmth she had felt after with the crowd. But there was also the aftermath, they had been lucky with only people injured but it could have been far worse, it made her think about the people she hadn’t been able to save and the sense of despair she felt every time she had let down the citizens of National City._

_“What are you thinking about?” Mon-El asked coming behind her,_

_“I don’t know if I’m ready to be Supergirl again, it felt good to help people again but I don’t know if I can take the pressure that comes with the title.”_

_“I felt good too to see you up there in the middle of the crowd, you belong there, there’s always a special kind of radiance emitting from you when you’re fighting for the weakest. As for the pressure, you wouldn’t be here alone to take the decision with the Legion.”_

_“Thanks, it would be an honor to fight again next to you as a legionnaire, to see you in your element. There’s just one problem, I don’t know if I’ll stay long enough to become a Legionnaire.”_

_“Right, we never really talked about that,” Mon-El tried to stay calm and to hide his panic at the idea of Kara leaving again but the change in his tone was impossible to miss, “ It’s like I said there’s no pressure, you can stay as long as you want.”_

_“Don’t take it badly, I’m happy here even if I miss home and Alex sometimes but I know I’m here on borrowed times and that I’ll have to leave sooner or later.”_

_“Listen we’ll talk more about it i promise, but they need me inside.” he said before leaving trying to hide the discomfort in his voice_

 

Since then things had been awkward between Mon-EL and her, they talked about small things but made sure to avoid the giant elephant in the room, the complete Legion was present on Earth for a secret reunion, that’s how Kara found herself in the same room as Imra. The two women had an amicable relation but they weren’t especially close, Imra living on Titan and the weight of the past not helping.”

“Hi Kara how are you?”

“I’m good and you?”

“I’m fine, It’s good to see you like that and I have to say I’m glad to see Mon-El looking happier than in a long while, you bring the best in him.”

“I never got the occasion but I’m sorry if I’m responsible for the end of your marriage.”

“Don’t, I don’t know how much Mon-El told you about our marriage but it wasn’t born out of love, I was grieving Garth, he was grieving you and we had to bring peace. With time a sort of love appeared between us but not the kind there should be between two people married and in love, I think we were both desperate to feel better and we tried to convince ourselves that there was something that was never really there. The most important is that we’re all where we’re supposed to be now, I got Garth back, you’re with Mon-El”

“Oh we’re not together.” she said her voice rising with awkwardness 

“Oh really? I’m sorry it’s just you two seemed close and you have been here for a little while so I assumed.”

“No we are close but we haven’t taken this last step, I’m not sure why, I think we’re both afraid of what will happen if something goes wrong or when I’ll have to go.”

“I’m probably not the best placed to give you advice about your love life Kara but I can tell you this, I lived a life where I lost the love of my life, with your help i got a second chance and now I’m the happiest I have ever been because I’m conscious of how lucky I am. If you think Mon-El is the love of your life don’t hesitate and take a chance.”

“Thank you Imra, I promise I’ll think about what you said.”

\-----------------

Things had been hectic in the Legion’s tower, with every legionnaire present for once there was non stop activity except for Kara who passed the last hour confined nobody wanting to tell her why when Winn finally entered,

“Winn are you going to tell me what’s happening?”

“I can’t tell you yet it’s a surprise, I’ll need you to put on your suit and give me your legion ring then we’ll be ready to go.”

Kara gave a big sigh and gave him ring, “Fine but I warn you, I don’t like surprises.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be worth it, just put on your suit then you can join us.” he said before leaving the room.

Kara changed quickly in her Supergirl suit and then opened brusquely the door ready to berate Winn and Mon-EL but she wasn’t ready for the spectacle in front of her eyes, the main hall used for dinner and important events had been redecorated, a banner with her crest hanging, the legionnaires were all present in their official suits forming two rows on either side of a red and gold carpet and standing at the end of the alley was standing Mon-EL wearing his suit too and fixing her with a big smile. She walked slowly towards him surprised and not sure what to do, she could see in the front row standing next to Ayla and Imra pointing with his head in direction of Mon-El, she advanced until she was in front of him.

“What’s going on?”

“Normally the leader of the Legion does it but Imra allowed the honors for the occasion, Kara Zor-El,” she raised her eyes towards him, “Do you still wish to rejoin the Legion and fight by our side?”

“I do” she answered

“In this case come next to me and repeat my words” she advanced next to him, “ To the Legion of Superheroes I make the solemn pledge,”

“ To the Legion of Superheroes I make the solemn pledge,” she repeated

“ To use my powers for good, to fight for justice and protect the innocent”

“ To use my powers for good, to fight for justice and protect the innocent” she continued

“To aid my fellow legionnaires in times of peril and to keep their secrets safe.”

“To aid my fellow legionnaires in times of peril and to keep their secrets safe.”

Mon-El took the ring and put it on her finger, “Supergirl you are now and forever a legionnaire.” they looked right in each other eyes with a huge smile, before being interrupted by Winn who clapped before being joined by everybody else.

\-----------------------

After the ceremony, it was time for a little party with food, drink and Winn becoming DJ for the night with the music he brought from the 21st century. Everybody was jumping, laughing and having fun, everybody but Kara who felt a little overwhelmed to see so much just for her and was happy to just sit and make small talk with the different person coming to congratulate her,

“I thought kryptonian liked to dance,” she raised her eyes to see Mon-El in front her, with a plate of cakes and two glasses of champagne

“I barely saw you tonight,”

“Well you have been one very busy woman, there was always someone around you,” he said giving her a glass and taking a seat next to her.

“Yeah I’m not used to this level of attention, I’ve been here for two months now and it still feels weird to see so many people look at me this way like I was …”

“A goddess?”

“I wouldn’t dare call myself that but yes I guess.”

Just on cue Ayla arrived, “Sorry to bother you guys but there’s a group of young recruits who would love to meet Supergirl.”

Mon-El could see in Kara’s hesitant stare that she was tired but too polite to decline, “ Do you think you can distract them while we leave, it has been a long night.”

“Of course, the patio in the backyard is free, I’ll make the distraction and you both go.”

“Thanks Ayla,” they both said before standing up and leaving discreetly by the back door under the watchful eye of Winn and Ayla who gave each other a sign unbeknown to Kara and Mon-El.

The duo made their way to the patio standing in the middle of a little garden with flowers of every colour and closed the door, the music still audible for their superhearing.

They sat next to each other and began to eat quietly, Mon-El turned towards her, 

“So how does it feel to be a legionnaire?”

“I thought I was already one when you gave me your ring?” she answered

“You were more like an honorary legionnaire, now you’re an official one, your ring has been encoded with your DNA so we can locate you in case of a problem.” he could see a frown forming on Kara’s face, “What is it?”

“Does that mean that it’s not your ring anymore?” she asked

“It’s still my original ring, just slightly modified, why?” 

“It’s silly but I liked having a part of you with me, it made me feel less alone.”

“I understand perfectly, you don’t know the number of times that I looked at your necklace, every time I felt sad or alone, when I had doubts it was there to comfort me.”

“It was why I gave it to you, I’m glad that it worked.” they watched the decorum around her with all these colors and lights glad to let a sense of calm and peacefulness settle around them. After a little while, Mon-El stood up and offered his hand to Kara,

“Would a kryptonian accept to dance with a daxamite?”

She smiled and gave him her hand, “This kryptonian would.”

Just as they were taking position the music changed to a slow, “Strange coincidence” Mon-El said with a chuckle. He put his arms around Kara’s waist while she put hers around his, the two passed a long time just moving from left to right, more swaying than dancing, they were just happy to appreciate the contact and intimacy that they missed so much, memories of happier times coming back.

Mon-El could sense that Kara wasn’t entirely in the moment like she was holding back something, he caressed her cheek looking directly in her eyes,

“What is it?”

“It’s just something that Jonn told me and I can’t stop thinking about,”

“What did he say?”

“To enjoy life at its fullest, to not fear tomorrow. When I’m standing here in your arms there’s nothing more than I want but I always have these doubts about us, about everything we went through and if we are doomed, about …”

“About how much time you have before going back, if another catastrophe will pull us apart and all the pain that comes with it, trust me Kara I know these doubts all too well.”

“I know we’re very similar in this way, always thinking about others and what comes next so much that we forget to think about ourselves. Maybe it’s time for us to be a little selfish for once and put our needs first.” She took his face between her hands, “Mon-El I don’t know what tomorrow has for us, I don’t know if I’ll have to leave in a few days or months, what I know is that I want to pass them with you, so what do you say?”

Mon-El looked at this creature shining with joy and so much confidence, he remembered why she was his hero, the person who inspired him to always want to be better, the person he would follow anywhere;

“There’s nothing that I would love more.” he answered a huge smile on his face before taking her in his arms and finally kissing her releasing all the frustration, all the sadness the disappointment they had felt during this last months and years. They released each other for a few seconds to take their breath then kissed again, their mouths opening, the passion and intensity increasing with each kiss. Finally after a long moment they let go of each other, Mon-El looking at her with an air of uncertainty, Kara knew exactly what he was asking,

“I don’t want to waste time anymore,” she said taking his hand and leading him in direction of the sleeping quarters, they used to be miserable, depressed apart but they had been given a new lease on life and they were going to make the best of it.

As they passed shortly by the main hall before leaving someone looked at them smiling at seeing that his friends finally did the right thing,

“Well done Cupid.” Ayla said

“What can I say? These two are perfect but sometimes they need a little kick in the butt.”

“And now maybe we can think about ourselves,” she said while dancing with Winn

“Oh I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they are officially back together and will probably stay that way for the rest of the story  
> As you can see don't expect anything graphic from me, I don't know how to write smut and I would rather not try for your (and mine) own good.
> 
> And to finish I wanted to give a special thanks to 862euv for all your comments, thanks a lot


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long, around a year that I launched this story a whole season has passed since then and interestingly I was pretty close with some of my predictions I even gave her pants before them.  
> I can't fault if you forgot this story, I know I needed to reread everything before going back at it, I had reached a big block and while I haven't figured everything I wanted I mixt of really wanting to finish something for once and seeing happy karamel brought me back  
> So enjoy this new chapter

Month 4

Kara woke up this morning the same way she did for the last month, snuggled up against Mon-El, it was a reconforting sensation she didn’t think she would feel again. To kiss him, touch him, feel him whenever she wanted, it was the happiest she had been since losing him the first time maybe even more because she was now fully aware of her luck, all the pain they had felt, the despair of never seeing each other again it made everything feel more intense. One thing was clear for Kara, she didn’t know how she was going to reconcile her two lives but she couldn’t lose him again.

For Mon-El it was same, if you told him just four months ago that he could be this happy, that there was still hope for him he would never have believed it. He felt like he had been revived by Kara and like they had promised to each other they were trying to profit from this new-found happiness without worrying about the future. He still thought about this first morning,

 

_He woke up to find a vision of heaven, next to him the first rays of the sun caressing the delicate features of her face, she was nestled against him her head pressed against his chest. He tried to move very quietly but she lifted her head opening her ocean like eyes,_

_“Hi” she said smiling_

_“Hi, how did you sleep?”_

_“Better than in a long time”_

_“Good, so no regrets I guess?”_

_“Not one.”_

_He put his arm around her bringing Kara closer to him,_

_“I missed this.” she said_

_“Oh yeah and which part precisely?” he said with a big smile_

_“All of it smartass.” she took a moment just to breathe and appreciate the moment, “I think it’s the first time since all my problems began that I feel really safe and peaceful.”_

_“We haven’t talked a lot about your life before coming here, what it was like?”_

_“You mean before or after my life was blown up by an evil version of me?”_

_“Both I guess.”_

_“It was a good life I had built a very good situation for myself, I had a series of articles published nationally, I finally felt respected by everyone as a journalist and …”_

_“And?”_

_She looked at him hesitating, “ I’m not sure if I should talk about it.”_

_He took her chin in his hand lifting her head to meet her eyes, “Hey you know that you can tell me anything, right?”_

_“There was someone else”_

_“Oh I see, did it last long?”_

_“Yes we were together for more than six months, it was getting serious.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“He was a good man, he made me happy but I couldn’t commit to him like he wanted, I told myself that it was because of my double life as Supergirl, that I couldn’t risk it, that it didn’t allow me to have everything but I think deep down the real problem was that he wasn’t you.”_

_A moment of silence pass after that which began to worried Kara, “Hey are you okay?”_

_“Yes it’s just it’s not easy to imagine another man making you happy, I know it’s really hypocritical coming from me after what I made you going through with Imra but I can’t help feeling a little jealous. I’m sorry.”_

_“No it’s okay, it’s a very human emotion. But I want you to know how happy I am right now and it’s because of you.”_

_“Kara you don’t have to comfort me.”_

_“No but I need you to understand how broken I was when I took the decision to come here. I never thought I could abandon National City, abandon Alex, abandon Supergirl, I felt so much sadness, so much despair. I felt like I was stuck in this hole so deep that I could never climb back from it, that’s why I decided that I had no choice but to leave everything behind me and when I arrived I didn’t know what to expect but you were there for me, you listened to me you encouraged me. This relationship we share Mon-El it has been like a lifeline for me, I don’t know where I would be today without you.”_

_“You know you weren’t the only one in this situation,before you arrived I was actually ready to leave Earth maybe even leave the Legion. After everything that happened I was ready to give up, give up on the Legion, on this planet, give up on me. I had lost all hope and just when I was looking for a sign you arrived.” He caressed her cheek, “You saved me Kara.”_

_“I guess we saved each other once again.” she said before kissing him_

_“Pretty heavy discussion to have just after waking up uh.” he said tried trying to break all the heavy tension and emotion that had accumulated during this moment._

_“Yeah” she said smiling, “Do you have somewhere to be this morning?”_

_“Not really besides the normal security check but I can probably push it to this afternoon.”_

_“What is the point of having a whole Legion of Superheroes if you have to do all the work by yourself?”_

_“Why what do you have in mind?”_

_She climbed over him, peppering his neck with kisses, “You could take the day off maybe the whole week.”_

_“And what would we do? Visiting the city?”_

_She kept working over his body with her lips, “Or we could never leave this room.”_

_He turned her around taking her hands in his, “I love the way your mind works.”_

\----------------

Today they were leaving on a mission with a little group for the Vega system, the peaceful inhabitants of the planet Nimrod had been attacked and with their lack of technology and defense system they desperately needed the Legion help to save them.

Being part of a team was still something new for Kara, she was used having a support system to help her on earth but being on the field with a team of superheroes, having to take and follow orders from Mon-El and others more experienced heroes was something new for her and she would be lying if she said that her tendency to do things her own way didn't create a few conflicts with her fellow legionnaires including Mon-El. 

They arrived on the planet early, the invaders had installed a blocus around Nimrod while they were pillaging theirs resources but going through it was an easy task for the Legion cruiser and his newly installed camouflage thanks to Winn. 

While Mon-El was in reunion kara looked around at the ravaged scenery, fields full of color and life left in flames, people left with nothing, she could feel the rage growing inside her against these people ready to kill and ruin lives just in the name of greed and power. As she tried to control herself she felt Mon-El coming behind her,

“It’s horrific isn’t it”

“Yes I just want to get my hands on these people and make them pay for all the pain they inflicted on these innocent people.”

“I know, there are so many wars for things as futile as money, so much hate in this world, sometimes it feels like it’s never going to end and we’re doing all of this for nothing.”

Kara turned around to look at him, she wanted to reassure him, tell him that it mattered and he was doing an essential work but right now she couldn’t find the energy in her to be positive and hopeful. 

“So, do we have a plan?.”

“We’re going for the ship of the vice chancellor you, me, Jo and Thom, we’re going to send him a message that Nimrod is under our protection and if he refuses to accept our offer we’ll have to use force.”

“Good, let’s go.”

\-----------------

Infiltrating had been easy, it had been more difficult once they had reached the main room where a welcoming committee was expecting them

While the others were fighting, Kara found herself facing the vice chancellor after dispatching a few guards.

“You’re finished, call off your army, leave this planet”

“And what will you do if I refuse? Would you kill me?”

“No we’re not like you, but we’ll take out all of your ships until you have nothing left, you’ll come back to your planet in shame the leader of an empty kingdom.”

An evil smile appeared on his green face, “ And what will happen? We’ll just come back with more men, conquering more world, reduce them to slavery, only death will stop us.”

Kara couldn’t contain her rage anymore facing his lack of respect for any kind of life she punched him violently sending him flying through the room and superspeed to jump on him

“Call off your men it’s your last chance!”

“Never I told you little girl it only ends one way.”

She was seeing red and punched him a second then third time, her eyes lighting up when she felt someone behind her,

“Kara stop! It’s finished” Mon-El took her off the vice chancellor and brought her away from him. 

Minutes later the two were sat on stairs while the activity calmed down

Kara stayed her head between her legs incapable of looking at Mon-El, “What’s going to happen?”

“We arrested him and his principal lieutenants while the rest of the army has for consign to go back to their planets. They will be judged by the intergalactic tribunal and we’ll make sure that this planet stay protected.”

“How do you know that it’s going to work, that even if they go to jail others won’t come back to continue their job.”

“I don’t, but I have to believe that there’s a justice and that it works because it’s the reason of existence of our group.”

“He said that he only believed in death, maybe he was right.”

“I know you don’t mean it, you know what’s right and wrong, you’re the one who taught it to me.”

“I know it’s just when I was facing him there was something inside me, I think it was her, I felt so much rage and hate I couldn’t control myself anymore.”

He put his arm around her, “I won’t pretend that I know how it feels but I’ll be there for you I promise we are going to do everything to make sure it doesn’t happen.”

“We have to because I’m scared of what I could do in this state.”

 

 

Month 6

Two months have passed since the day Kara had lost control and like promised she was working on herself to better contain this destructive force inside her.

Mon-El was teaching her martians techniques of relaxation and meditation that Jonn taught him when he was feeling particularly down and in need of help. She was also training with Val aka Karate Boy who was teaching her how to catalyze her mind and use it to better use her body and fight.

With all this help she hadn’t been victim of a new crisis and was feeling more at ease in her skin. Today was a day off for her and Mon-El something new for both of them, it felt great to have teammates you could trust to do the job when you were resting.

Mon-El wanted to bring her to a place but he didn’t tell her where, she finally learned of their destination when they arrived in front of a familiar kryptonian sigil.

“I didn’t tell you before because I didn’t want you to know too much about the future to maintain the timeline but I figured it could help you.”

“Is this really a kryptonian temple on Earth?”

“Yes.” he saw a familiar figure inside. “Ha grand priest can I present to you Kara Zor El?”

“Kara Zor EL as in Supergirl?”

Mon-El laughed, “Yes it’s a long and complicated story.”

“It’s an honor to meet you Kara.”

“The honor is for me father.”

“I thought he could be good for Kara to talk to someone, I’ll let you two alone .”

Kara watched him leave, “He’s a remarkable young man.”

“Yes he is, have you known him for long?”

“Around one year, he was in dire need of help, felt very alone. I think praying helped him feel closer to the people he lost.”

“I see, I often feel this way.”

“Is that why he thought you needed my help.”

“I had my fair share of doubt lately father, I worked a lot to try to get better, there’s this form of evil inside me, I’m trying very hard to contain but I still can feel it sometimes and it scares me.”

“I see come inside with me and let’s address Rao together.”

 

Mon-El was standing outside, it had been a good hour since he had left Kara,he wished he could have waited with an ice cream sadly it wasn’t an option in the 31st century.

After a while he saw her getting out

“ So how did it go?”

“It went well, it felt good to have someone to confide in. I don’t know if I already told you that but after you left the first time, I pass a lot of time praying, it helped me feel more at peace but as a teenager my notions were limited the priest can help me better understand the teachings of Rao.” she looked at him “So I learned that I wasn’t the only one who had taken the habit to pray.”

“I know I wasn’t very religious before but I guess when you lose hope you need something else to believe in or you would lose your mind. It really helped.”

They continued to walk hand in hand enjoying their freedom, it was another beautiful day in National City, the city looked nothing like the one she had left but it still felt familiar in some ways, she had come to really enjoy these relaxing walks with Mon-El.

“Bye the way Winn called he wants to tell us something but refused to tell me what, shall we?”

“Well let’s see”.

 

They arrived a little while later at the tower Winn and Ayla were standing together giggling like teenagers

“So what’s going with you two?” Kara asked

“We have an announcement to make “

“I am” Ayla began

“ She is “

“Let's do it together “

“We're pregnant “

“Waou, congratulations.” they took turns taking their in their arms

Kara looked at her old friend, “Winn you’re going to become a father this is crazy, how do you feel?”

“Excited, scared, everything at the same time, in truth I’m still trying to wrap my head around this.”

“I’m so happy for you, you’re to be coolest dad in the universe.”

“Thanks Kara.”

“Dude you better make me the godfather of this child.” Mon-El intervened

“We’ll see if you deserve the role” Winn laughed

The keep on celebrating with champagne for everyone and juice for the future mother, eventually the happy couple went to rest leaving Kara and Mon-El alone.

“Winn a father can you imagine that?”

“No I know but he will be awesome at it I don’t know a better person than him”

“I agree.”

They stayed a little while looking at the sky in silence before Mon-El turned towards Kara”

“Have you already thought about that, children?”

“With my life it would be complicated but sometimes yes like when Alex told me she wanted to be a mother or when Clark told me that Lois was pregnant but it was just a fleeting thought, I don’t even know if it would be biologically possible. And you?”

“Same I never really found the time to think seriously about that and with my upbringing I never really considered that I could have a child and continue my parents’ legacy.”

“You’re a good person Mon-El you’re nothing like your parents and a child would be lucky to have you as his father.”

“Same for you, I’m sure you’ll be an extraordinary mother one day.”

An awkward silence followed, “What is wrong with us?” Mon-El laughed, “We just got back together and we are already talking children.”

“I know we’re weird, it’s Winn’s fault he put that inside our heads. You know what let’s go back inside and go to bed.”

“And maybe we can work on our baby making skills .”

“Mon-El!”

“Sorry bad joke.”

And inside they went, they would have all the time in the world to get back to this question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a point on the future of this story, by my estimations I have 5 or 6 chapters left plus the epilogue, I know what I want the last chapters to look like it's the middle that continues to bother me.  
> Last point as you saw in this chapter there are going to be time jumps and every chapter will cover around three months to reach the end faster


End file.
